Something Beautiful
by PerfectMoments
Summary: When John is kidnapped and tortured by Moriarty, what will happen when he finds out he's... Pregnant! MPREG! IMPLIED RAPE! JOHNLOCK! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Pilot

Two weeks spend in this filthy room where Moriarty and his men had violated me. Raped me. Stripped me of any pride I had left, and all I could think now was _'When is my body going to finally give up?_'

Footsteps. Footsteps approaching the door to the room where I lay on a bed smothered in my own blood, sweat and tears, along with some other things left behind from Jim, but those are better to be left unsaid. The door swung open, a tall figure standing in the door frame, the light rushing in around his body," Just let me _die_ already!" I screamed, my head and heart heavy with exhaustion and drugs, particularly Rohypnol. I shrunk around the sheets on the bed, with my hands being cuffed to the bed frame, I had to use my legs to cover what I could of my abused body.

But the response I got wasn't _'Oh John, but I thought you liked it!'_, it was a sob. A single, heartbroken sob. The figure rushed towards me, and it was when I saw his face I knew that my torture was over.

"_Sherlock_", I gasped. For the first time since he had faked his death I allowed myself to cry. He un-cuffed me and fetched a clean sheet from the linen closet across the room, wrapping me up in it and scooping my thin frame in his arms. He carried me out of the room and down the stairs. I looked over his shoulder at my room and saw the evidence of my suffering practically painted on the bed and the floors. I looked away and allowed myself to succumb to the exhaustion that had been looming over me for so /I heard the shocked gasps of Lestrade and Donovan at seeing me in is state. I pressed my face into Sherlocks' chest, listening only to his heartbeat, ignoring the ambulance and police lights, the shouting voices, and the cold hands of the paramedics. His heartbeat lulled me to sleep._'Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum, bum bum, bum bum..._'

* * *

My eyes slowly opened in room 410 in Harold Wood Hospital, the beeping machines and the sting of the I.V drip helping with the process of opening my eyes and viewing my surroundings. The room was a good size. A bathroom to the right of the bed and a hot cup of tea on the side table next the couch on the opposite side of the room, alerting me that Sherlock was still around. I sat up and saw my wounds clearly for the first time. It wasn't just Moriarty who hurt me. After he had finished with me, he let his men do whatever they wanted. They burned both of my thighs with boiling water and gave me multiple cuts and welts on my arms, chest and face. I could feel bandages where stitches had been inserted to help my wounds heal, and the cooling pad placed on the bed to help with the pain of the wounds.

As I was about to press the call button, Sherlock walked into the room. His hair was scruffy and unkept, nothing new, except he had a terrifyingly worried expression on his face," John! How are you feeling?" he asked, setting down his notepad on a chair and taking a seat in the chair next to my bed," Great, considering the circumstances." I said, adjusting my position in the bed and hissing when the burns on my thighs rubbed against the fabric of the hospital bed," Do, uh, do you... need anything?" Sherlock asked, his big green eyes never leaving me," Some water would be great, thank you." John said, relaxing once more in the hospital bed.

As Sherlock went out to get some water, a nurse entered my room with a clip board. He had a kid expression on his face," Its good to see you awake!" he exclaimed," I'm your nurse, Benjamin, but please call me Ben." he said as he took a seat in the chair next to my bed," I'm afraid we're going to have to go over what happened to you. Is now an okay time, or would you want to discuss this later?" he asked," Now is fine." I replied," Im going to skip all of the sweet stuff and get right down to business. You are suffering from severe dehydration and famine, you have second degree burns on both thighs, you have multiple lacerations on your back, a broken left wrist, and anal tearing. We got you stitched up and taken care of for the most part, but your body has been violently rejecting food and fluid. We tried a different solution that hasn't failed on patients that come in with your situation, but it hasn't quite seemed to work it's magic on you."

Ben stood up and fetched an ultra-sound from the hall," Would you mind if I took a peek inside of you?" I already knew the drill. Lie flat, shirt up, and 'It's going to be cold!'. I heard the door open and Sherlock. Re-enter the room, setting my cup of water on the bedside table. He brought another chair to the bed and sat down, his eyes and face looking much more exhausted than normal.

"Well, everything seems norm-" Ben stopped," What?" I said. I saw Sherlocks jaw drop and his eyes become as round as saucers," What?!" I demanded," ," Ben said, looking at me," I believe you're pregnant."


	2. The First Step

I lost it.  
"No!" I screeched, forcing myself to sit up in the bed. I yanked the I.V from my arm and thrashed in the hold of Ben and Sherlock. This couldn't be happening, not to me. Then Sherlock did something he never did for anyone.  
He wrapped his thin arms around me and held me. He let me cry on his shoulder.  
Literally.  
Ben turned off the machine and left, leaving us to our thoughts. "Abortion." I said," I want it out of me!" I yelled, tears flowing freely down my red cheeks," John, wait, think about this-" "I don't have to!" I roared," Its... Its his!" Sherlock raised up the knack on the hospital bed using the remote and sat next to me, his hand clenched around my arm," But it's yours too!" he said," I will support you in most any situation you make, but not this one." he said," You can put it up for adoption after it's born if you want too, but don't get an abortion." Sherlock pleaded," Why do you care?" I asked.  
" Because believe it or not, I was actually in a relationship once!" Sherlock said, standing up and facing the other wall," Catlin O'Connor. The prettiest Irish girl you could ever lay eyes on. We fell in love in our senior year of high school, and things happened. She ended up expecting my baby." he said, sitting down in the chair again, facing me with tears in his eyes," She was going to keep it. We were going to start a family together, but..." Sherlock paused, gathering his thoughts," Five months in, she got an abortion and moved away. She killed our daughter, John. I never saw her again." he said. I could only sit there and process what I had just heard.  
Sherlock. Girl. Baby. Abortion. _Weakness_.  
"Adoption." I said," Adoption is the best solution." Sherlock looked at me," Thank you." he said, and sat back, his hands on his head, breathing sighs of releif,  
"Thank You."

* * *

"Are you sure you can carry that, John?" Sherlock asked as I hauled my hospital pack up the stairs,"I'm fine, Sherlock!" I huffed," the sooner we get upstairs, the better!"  
Sherlock unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing me to enter first. The flat was a mess, as usual, and-"Christ! What the bloody hell is that stench coming from!" I said, storming into the kitchen. Everything looked the same as it had when I left three weeks ago.  
But then I opened the fridge.  
"Im calling the appliance store, we're getting a new fridge!" I announced," Its the symptoms, John." Sherlock said," Of course it is, but that doesn't change the fact that it smells like a morgue in here!" I turned around to find Sherlock standing in the doorway," Of course." he said, a big grin plastered on his face.  
Then the nausea came.  
I clapped my hand over my mouth and rushed into the bathroom, the toilet seat was already open. I threw myself over the bowl and retched my breakfast into it. I felt gentle rubbing on my back as I vomited, Sherlocks deep voice speaking in a calming tone," Why the hell is it called morning sickness? It comes up all damn day every damn day!" I said, wiping my mouth with some toilet paper," Male doctors, I suppose." Sherlock said jokingly.  
I shuffled into my bedroom and closed the door after Sherlock made sure that I hadn't fallen on the floor or something. After I was sure he wasn't near, I lifted up my shirt to see the ever so slight bump beginning to form in my middle. I placed my hand over it. And everything became real.  
I was really pregnant.  
But it wasn't a partner or anything who was pregnant. It was me in my own male flesh. This baby would be different, that I knew, but this baby also wasn't made out of love. It was made out of a filthy lust and hunger for satisfaction. Not mine either.  
For the first time since the incident, I let myself cry. I sobbed long and hard into my pillow, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Later in the afternoon, I woke up to the smell of freshly brewed tea and a huge wave of nausea. I rushed into the bathroom and vomited fluids.  
Sherlock was rubbing circles on my back soon after i had reached the toilet bowl, murmuring softly. " Where did you learn to do that?" I asked him, " Catlin got morning sick all of the time, and she said that it helped her, so I just... I just thought..." "It does." I said," Thank you, Sherlock."  
I sipped on some weak tea and typed on my computer for a bit, often glancing over at Sherlock in the kitchen bent over his microscope identifying traces of chemicals for a new case that Lestrade put in front of him.  
The day passed quickly, ending with a rare session of Doctor Who (another thing for Sherlock to predict) and separating into our bedrooms.  
"Im sorry this happened to you, John." Sherlock said from his doorway," If there is anything you need to talk about, just know that I'm willing to listen. I won't be much help with the whole talking portion, but I would be more than happy to listen to anything you need to get off of your chest."  
I nodded," You know Sherlock, you really can be humane sometimes." I said," I guess so." He replied, disappearing into his bedroom.


	3. Heartbeat

The next 20 days went by mostly the same.  
Nausea, puking, sleeping, eating, and repeat. Not to mention the god awful hormonal imbalances. One minute I'm perfectly fine and the next minute I'm crying over something I heard about the other day or something I read on the Internet.  
I now understand why women do these things.  
But now it's time for a check-up.  
Sherlock accompanied me back to the Harold Wood Hospital and waited in the seating area while I went in for my appointment.  
"Evening!" Ben said," Im glad to be seeing you again! How have you been?" "Besides being sick all day, I've been fantastic." I said sarcastically. "Yeah, that sickness bites doesn't it? Well enough on that! Let's have a look at that baby of yours!" he said as he brought the ultra sound over to the bed.  
"Can I ask you something?" I said," Ask away." Ben said, squirting the ultrasound jelly over my stomach," Do you think I'm... Odd? You don't seem to act like you feel awkward around a pregnant man, but I want to know what you really think." Ben flipped the machine on," You're my patient, John. Believe it or not, I do care about your feelings. It's quite fascinating that you came back to me to look after you in your check-ups here. You are a rare one indeed, but you shouldn't be treated any differently that any other pregnant man." He said, pressing the transducer to my belly with a slight grin, looking at me with humor in his eyes.  
"Here we are!" he said, closing on a small figure with barely human features, so,ethnic else that looked like a tail, and a long cord protruding from it's center," There is the little one." Ben said. "Oh! I just remembered something!" Ben exclaimed, taking his stethoscope from around his neck.  
He places the cold metal part to my stomach after wiping away some of the ultrasound jelly, and began to move it around my belly, searching for something.  
When he found what he was searching for, his eyes lit up and he pressed on the spot, taking the ear pieces out and offering them to me,"Listen." he said.  
I eagerly pressed the ear buds in my ears, listening intently for whatever Ben was hinting at.  
Then I heard it. It was faint, but I heard it.  
Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum...  
"Heartbeat." I gasped, my mouth gaping with amazement and awe," Thats your baby." Ben said, pointing again to the monitor, the image of the tiny child fixed upon the screen.  
My eyes filled with tears as I listened to the soft heartbeat coming from inside of my body. The human life tucked away in there somehow. For the first time I truly realized;  
There was a living, forming human being inside of me.  
Of course I knew that it was in there, but it just now became real. I listened for about 10 more minutes before finally surrendering the stethoscope back to Benjamin, who had turned off the screen a little while ago.  
After wishing me well, I was allowed to leave the examination room. I met Sherlock with tears still pouring down my face, unable to stop crying. "John!" Sherlock gasped, throwing down his TIME magazine and rushing over to me," Is everything alright?" he said," I heard her, Sherlock." I sobbed," I heard her heartbeat." "Why a 'her'?" Sherlock asked," Just a feeling." I replied, getting a hold of myself and wiping away my tears.  
We left the hospital (along with the weird stares) and got a cab back home to 221B. I walked in after Sherlock unlocked the door and flopped done onto the couch, eventually falling asleep with my hands over my stomach.

* * *

Today marks the day I become 13 weeks pregnant.  
The second trimester is already starting to warm up to me. My morning sickness has drastically died down, but is not entirely gone yet. I can enjoy 3 meals a day without rushing to the bathroom anymore, and the baby has started to faintly squirm inside of me.  
"John, I need to go to a case. I promise I'll be home before tomorrow." Sherlock called from the kitchen, putting away his microscopes and test tubes," Thats fine." I called from my bedroom.  
I had been hibernating in my bedroom for the past 4 days now, Sherlock having to poke his head in to see if I was actually still there. I spent much of my time on my laptop, updating old blog posts that I had meant to post, but never did. I looked over To my bedside table to make sure my cellular was there.  
It was.  
I heard the door close and Sherlocks footsteps thump down the stairs. I reached over and sipped my tea. Strong and black, just the way it should be.  
I was just finishing up some paperwork when I heard the door creak open. I froze. I slipped my gun from in between my mattress and my bed frame, checking to make sure it was loaded. Footsteps came from the sitting room, and the thud of someone sitting down in a chair was heard as well.  
I put on a jumper to conceal my belly. The bump was somewhat obvious now, and I don't want everyone to know just yet.  
I gently opened my bedroom door and slipped out, avoiding the creaky floorboards and loose tiles in the kitchen.  
I hate intelligent people.  
"Bloody hell, Mycroft!" I shouted when I saw him sitting in Sherlocks chair," You could knock before you enter someones home." "Well it's nice to see you too, John." Mycroft said, a slight grin planted onto his chubby face," taking care, I presume?" I ran my hand through my hair, flabbergasted at Mycrofts' sudden, mostly silent appearance. " Im fine thanks." I snapped, placing my gun on the desk and sitting in my chair," I have noticed some changes in my brothers behavior through surveillance, and wanted to know if he was...up to anything." Mycroft said, crossing his legs in the chair," No Mycroft, Sherlock hasn't been doing any drugs, I promise you." " Then what is going on, exactly. My baby brother has never been this tucked away since he broke his leg when he was 8." I sat down, my face in my hands," John, are you putting in weight?" Mycroft said, looking down at the fabric of my jumper stretched across my belly.  
I wrapped my hands around my middle, shielding my baby from Mycroft's gaze," John, tell me what is going on, or I will find out from someone else!" Mycroft bellowed, looming over me as he spoke," Mycroft!" A sharp voice from the doorway barked.  
Sherlock.  
" Greetings, baby brother. I've just come by for a small chat with John here." Mycroft said, forcing a smile onto his face," Get the hell out!" Sherlock said," Very well." Mycroft said, eyeing Sherlock, then me," I will be seeing you both very soon." and with that, he left.  
Sherlock rushed over to my chair," What did he do?! Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you?" Sherlock asked," Im fine, Sherlock, really. What happened to your case?" "It was easy. It was obviously the husband who murdered her out of fear that she would discover his long list of secret lovers." Sherlock stood and went over to his microscope, resuming his research on god knows what.

**Hello my lovely viewers!**

**I just want to let everyone know that I AM STILL WRITING, it will just be a little while, because I am trying to fit some... other, stuff into this story. So please be patient, and you will be rewarded.**

**Love to you all!**

** -PerfectMoments**


	4. An Unwelcome Visitor

"Sherlock!" I cried from my curled position on my bed, gripping the sheets so tight that my knuckles turn white," John?!" Sherlock called as he came running from the couch. He opened the door to my bedroom, revealing my disheveled state," Oh, John." he said softly, approaching me carefully," He's been kicking my spine for two days straight... I'm in agony!" I cried, tears streaming down my face as I became more and more frustrated at my situation. Sherlock just sat there and rubbed my back, his eyes traveling over my shriveling body several times before speaking," Is there anything I can do for you?" " Could you go get a frying pan and hit me over the head with it until I pass out?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster," Are you sure about that John? I mean, I don't think-" "Oh never mind!" I yelled.  
I managed to hoist myself up and ever so slowly make my way to my chair out in the sitting room, a cup of freshly brewed tea already at the side table. " Thank you, Sherlock." I sighed gratefully. Sherlock simply looked my way and smiled, then returned to his work.  
I had just opened the morning paper ( in the late afternoon), when I heard the front door slam open and a screech from , which was quickly muffled. "John! Up, quickly!" Sherlock said, hoisting me from my seat and directing me towards my bedroom," Go, now!" he said. I walked swiftly and silently to my bedroom and closed the door. I heard the click of a gun as the intruder came upstairs.  
"Where is he?" a voice said," Not here." Sherlock said cooly," I don't have time for this, Sherlock. Tell me where he is!"  
And then it hit me. That voice. That sing-song voice that has haunted my head for so long...  
Moriarty  
"He is out of your reach. I sent him away." "Sherlock, you must know by now that I'm not stupid. I know he is here. We can either do this the good way, or you can both do this kicking and screaming."  
There was a long pause. But Sherlock knew what this man was capable of. I heard footsteps slowly march towards my room, pausing outside for a moment, and then the handle turned. I shot over to my chair and cocked my gun, ready to fire,"John, it's me." Sherlocks voice said," Please don't shoot." I threw my gun to the ground and curled my body around my protruding middle, covering the child I have grown to love in spite of how it was created. Sherlock rushed over to me as my breathing started to quicken, as my eyes became as wide as saucers. He crouched down to my level and looked me square in the eye," He will not be able to get to you. I will be between you and him the entire time he is within 100 feet of here, do you understand me?" I nodded and wiped away my tears, strictly reminding myself that Sherlock was here, and that I was a bloody soldier, who got through a war without shedding a single tear. I stood behind him, he took my arm, and we walked out to meet him together.  
He stood there in a black suit and a cherry red tie. His hair slicked back, and his dark, piercing eyes burned into mine, an all too familiar reminder of that night 38 weeks ago. "John!" Moriarty said," it's been..." Moriarty stopped short when he saw the large bump bulging from my core. His eyes stared and his mouth remained slightly ajar for at least a minute before he got a hold of himself and looked at my eyes,"What is this?" he gasped," Like you said before. You're not stupid, figure it out." Sherlock said defensively.  
Moriarty sat down on the couch and beheld the layer of cloth and skin that covered the child growing within me. He sat and stared for a long while before finally speaking again," What is it?" he said," A boy." I replied, my eyes searing into his with all of the hatred in my soul," Are you keeping him?" "The abomination you put inside of me? I don't think so." I said. Sherlock flinched at the comment, his grip tightening on my arm. Moriarty sat and pondered for a moment longer.  
" When is it due?" " November." I stopped," Why the hell do you even care?!" I yelled," Because it's mine too, John!" Moriarty said, standing up and knocking over the coffee table.

_'All of you... mine!' Moriarty said, slinking closer and closer to my shivering form strapped to a bed, my cheeks wet from tears and my body covered in blood and cuts, an obvious sign of my torment. He began kissing my neck, biting my skin and making me bleed. I had given up begging for freedom, my throat was too raw anyways, but I couldn't help but whimper as his mouth moved down my body, over my stomach, and down where only few have been before. "Just kill me already..." I begged him through the rag in my mouth. He just cut and scratched. I couldn't help but scream as he entered me._

I staggered backwards, my flashback all too real. "John!" Sherlock said, taking my head in his hands and forcing my line of focus on him," Where are you?" "Baker Street." I replied," Are you safe?" "Yes." " You are fine, just sit down and keep your focus elsewhere. I am here, and nothing will happen to you or the little one, okay?" I nodded and turned away from Moriarty, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. Something I often did in Afghanistan.

But I still listened to their conversation.

"Why did you come here anyways?" "I wanted to see my little pet again." Moriarty said in his sing-song voice, not completely hiding the distant sound in his voice as his mind processed everything. I heard a click as Sherlock cocked the gun and shifted his position to face Moriarty," I will call Mycroft if you don't leave here by the count of three." Sherlock said cooly, his phone beeping as he dialed a number," I will leave, but I will be back, Sherlock. I want to see how Moriarty Jr. Turns out." Moriarty said, and he took his leave.

I waited until the door slammed shut downstairs to open my eyes and see Sherlock pacing in front of me," What if he looks like him?" I said, breaking the silence after several moments," What?!" Sherlock said, pausing and standing in front of me," What if the baby looks like him? What if he has his eyes?" Sherlock sat cross legged in front of me and placed his hands on my knees, setting the gun on the floor," But he will also have you. Even if he does have any of Moriartys' features, he will still have some of you, wether it be your attitude or your ridiculous nose, he will have you." he said.  
Sherlock seemed to be gathering himself, and then he finally said," That comment earlier, about the 'abomination' Moriarty put inside of you... Did you really mean that?" he said, looking down at the floor,not wanting to look me in the eye for the fear of my answer. " I was actually going to ask you something about that, Sherlock." I said, putting my hands on his," Would it be okay, if we raised him? If... If we didn't do the adoption?" I said softly," That is the best question you have ever asked, John Watson." he said, his tear stained eyes now locked onto mine," Of course." he said, nodding.  
I allowed him to cry for a while, and when he was about done, I decided to speak," I know how important this is to you, since Catlin, and I want you to be as involved with my sons life as if he were your own. Moriarty may have created him, but he will never be his father." I said," You could have a second chance."  
Sherlock put his hand under my jumper and placed it gently on the skin covering the baby," I will help you protect him, John Watson. I swear it." He said, his head still bowed to the floor from his seated position.

We then decided that it would be best if we went to bed. So he traveled to his room, and I to mine.

_'Daddy!' a small voice shouted. I whirled around to see a small, sandy blonde child with dark blue eyes being whisked away in a cab. 'No!' I screamed, racing after it. As the cab turned the corner, I could see Moriartys evil grin at the wheel, and the tear streaked face of my child in the back seat, pounding on the windows._

"John! " a deep voice called to me, waking me from my dream. My eyes shot open and a blood curdling scream emanated from my chapped lips. Sherlock lifted up the sheets on my bed and placed them over the both of us as he climbed into the bed beside me as I covered my eyes with my hands, sobbing and shaking. He hesitated for a moment, and then he, slowly, wrapped his arms around my waist," Nothing will happen to either of you as long as I am here." he said softly.

That night was my first night with no nightmares in almost six years.


	5. Video Tapes

I jolted awake from a nasty pain shooting up my spine. I gasped and put my hands on my back, rubbing circles near my spine. I looked at the time. 12:00pm... Wow.  
I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the ground before grasping the bed post and hoisting myself up. I waddled out into the kitchen to see Sherlock bent over his laptop and sipping some tea, his hair ruffled and his purple robe wrinkled from where he was curled on the couch. "Morning." I said, putting the kettle on the stove. Sherlock looked up," Good. I thought you had gone into some kind of hibernation or something." Sherlock said with a grin," Did you sleep okay?" he asked," Fine." I replied, biting my lip as another wave of pain hit my back.  
I turned to fetch the kettle as it whistled from the kitchen, pouring myself a cuppa.  
As I steadily made my way to the living room, a particularly bad wave hit, causing me to gasp and tense.  
It took the feel of burning liquid on my right foot to realize that I had dropped my tea. Sherlocks head snapped up as he heard the glass break. He set down the laptop and came over to me, herding me to my chair," Are you okay?" he said," Oh my god... Is he coming?!" Sherlock asked, his eyes giant white saucers," No, Sherlock. It's those fake contractions. Braxton Hicks, remember?" I said, gingerly dabbing the tea off of my foot. "I'll clean this up and get the first aid kit. Sit here, okay?"he said, hustling off to the kitchen.  
After the tea was cleaned up and my foot was bandaged, Sherlock helped me make my way over to the couch to sit beside him. "I want you to see something." he said, pulling up a video document from a folder in his laptop and clicking play.

It was the face of young, teenage Sherlock.

"The time is 6:47 on January the 21st, 1988." he said. Sherlock was wearing a black jacket and a violet t-shirt. His eyes looked tired but happy. He seemed distant, yet back to earth," said that I should start doing these damn video diaries to track my recovery. So my mother locked me up here until I finished one." he paused, running a hand through his hair. I saw scars traced up and down his wrists from razors and needles, feeding drugs into his blood stream." I'll just start with my day, then. Um, today was the same. I didn't study for SATs, mum yelled at me, Daniel and his group of faggots decided it would be fun to throw me from the rooftop, so now they're at the hospital... And, um..." he paused, sipping from a cup," I've noticed how, um, this girl, Catlin... She's new. Just moved here about two months ago. She seems nice... I, I've just never felt, friendly towards anyone before. Not like this. I must say, she is beautiful. But everyone seems to hate her. I don't know why. Probably because her mother and father passed away not too long ago and she's had to come stay here with some relatives. She's from Belfast, Ireland. She has a strong accent, and a thick head of copper hair. She's embarrassed to talk. People make fun of her voice.  
It's like... They're afraid to be different."  
The video stopped.  
"Who is Dr. Jacobs?" I asked," My therapist. He was an ass." Sherlock said, clicking on the next video.

Sherlock had a black eye, but be had a smile plastered onto his face." It's February. Catlin has become a close friend of mine. I never knew how nice it would be to have someone to sit with me at lunch. Someone to talk to. It feels great, I must say. I think I've even started to develop a... More profound bond with her.  
Daniel tried to..." Sherlock paused," Get his hands on her, yesterday. Ie been suspended from school, and, well, this" he points to his right eye," happened. But I'm glad I did it. She's a beautiful person, and she has started to help me come to my senses. I've stopped cutting, and my cocaine use has gone down to once every two days. She is just so beautiful.  
For the first time in a long time, I'm actually happy."

The next video had a start screen of Sherlock and who I guesses was Catlin. She had a pointed nose and freckles covering her face, neck, and shoulders. She had bright hazel eyes and thin lips that were curled into a smile. Her skin was almost as pale as Sherlocks.  
" April." Sherlock said, not bothering to give any more specifications as to the date or time," And I decided that it was finally time to put Catlin in these videos." he said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek," And now, instead of just being friends, we have decided to become a couple." Sherlock said, looking at Catlin with a shimmer in his eye as the edges of his mouth curled into a smile," He saved me." she said, her strong accent adding to her character." He is my only true friend left." she said, turning and locking eyes with Sherlock," I just wanted to get this done. We are headed out to the cinema. Going to go see 'Rain Man'."  
Sherlock smiled, kissed Catlin on the lips, and shut off the camera.

Another Hicks contraction rippled through my body, and I stood up and walked around for a bit. "There are three more." Sherlock said," Would you like to see them, or would another time be better?" I looked at him," After these fade a little bit, we can finish." I replied.  
After five more minutes of walking and pain, Sherlock came up behind me and rubbed small circles on my lower back, right whee the pain was. My head bowed as relief surged throughout my body, the pain ebbing away, " Thanks." I said, resuming my position on the couch.  
Sherlock pressed play on the third video.  
Young Sherlock was no longer sitting in the chair in front of the computer, but he was sitting on his bed, which was still in view of the camera.  
" This video is by choice. Its August. And..." Sherlock took a long moment," Catlin just found out that she was pregnant. With my child."  
Young Sherlock then stood, wrapped the long blue robe around his thin body, and sat at the computer," I don't know what to do. I'm not fit to be a father. I can't raise a child. I can barely take care of myself!" Young Sherlock brought his knees up to his chin and sat that way on the chair for several moments," Catlins family threw her out. She just called and told me. She's coming to stay here. And damn my brother, damn my parents, damn Catlins parents!" YOung Sherlock shouted, storming around his room.  
Then he stopped in front of a drawer.  
After pulling out several pairs of socks, pants, and a tie or two, he pulled out a small blue box.  
He then sat in front of the screen and took out a needle, a long slip of rubber, and a bottle. He filled the needle, tied the rubber slip around his arm, and stuck the needle in his forearm.  
Sighing, he put the needle back and returned the box to its former place. He then passed out on the bed, forgetting to turn off the camera and leaving the rubber slip tied around his arm.  
He then got up and put the rubber slip away along with everything he got out of the drawer.  
Then, three soft raps on the door alerted Sherlock.  
He opened the door to reveal Catlin with a duffel bag sitting next to her on the ground," I'm sorry!" she wailed," I'm so sorry!"  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and let her cry," We can figure this out." he said," it's all going to be fine." I could see from the camera that they both had one hand pressed on Catlins belly, and the other wrapped around the other person. Sherlock pulled back and wiped her hair back, revealing a cut on her forehead," Who did this?" Sherlock said," My brother." she said softly, sitting down in a chair.  
Sherlock then looked over to the computer and, realizing that he had left the camera rolling, he got up and shut it off.

I was speechless. Everything that had just happened, what Sherlock went through, was almost unbearable.

The next to last video started to play.

" Its December!" Young Sherlock said. His room now had a mattress on the floor, although it hadn't been touched, while Sherlocks bed was messy and unmade," We just got back from a trip from the doctor. We are expecting a little girl." Sherlock said, wiping tears from his eyes," We have started looking for stuff for our little girl. Cribs and stuff. I don't really enjoy the shopping, but Catlin loves it."  
Sherlock spun around in his chair," I think we're going to be great parents."  
And, scene!

" We were happy for a while." Sherlock said while he was going to the last video," She got really excited for the arrival of the baby, and when she got four months along, she started to become really depressed. She started yelling, having night terrors, and she eventually stopped talking to me." Sherlock said, opening the file," This is what happened after she left."

The face of Young Sherlock was ghostly. His hair was sticking every way possible, he looked skinnier, if that was possible, and he had dark purple hollows beneath his eyes. He held a letter," Sherlock," he began," I'm leaving you and this life. It reminds me too much of what has happened in the November I moved to this retched place. I regret everything. You, me, little Anna. All of it.  
So I got an abortion.  
I got rid of her. It's done. I forged your signature on the paper and got the procedure. Anna is gone.  
By the time you are reading this letter, I will be in America, starting my life over and away from you. Goodbye forever, Catlin O'Connor"  
Sherlock put down the letter and slammed a fist on the desk," I'm just... Done. I'm so done with everything. With Catlin. With school." he paused, facing the camera," With life."  
Then the camera turned off.  
By the time Young Sherlock had finished reading the letter, my eyes were filled with tears. Sherlock turned to face me, shutting the laptop. When he saw the hurt that I was feeling, he wrapped his arms around me and held me until I was able to calm myself.  
"I'm so sorry." I tried to say, but it only came out as a loud whisper. Sherlocks grip tightened onto me. "John Watson," he began," I wanted you to see my past so you understood me that much more, but there is something I would like to ask of you." he said, helping me sit back up," Would you allow me to love you with all of my heart, John? Would you allow me to support you and care for you and lay beside you as you slept?"  
I said nothing.  
I looked deep into his eyes and I saw his fear and his hope all jumbled up in that great big head of his. I cupped his cheek with my left hand and kissed him ever so gently on the lips," Only if you let me do the same." I said.  
He embraced me and buried his nose in my sandy blonde hair. I kissed his cheek and allowed myself to drift off to sleep as we laid there with each other, finally peaceful.


	6. Snow Storm & A Visitor From Downstairs

I woke up on a chilly October morning. My eyes slowly opening to see that my window was open. I lifted the covers and stepped carefully out of bed, careful not to wake Sherlock.  
I went over to the window and gazed outside as the smallest, most delicate snowflakes began to fall. Inhaling the frosty air, I felt my son give me a gentle tap from the inside, telling me that he had woken up too. I placed a hand on my middle, peaceful and calm.  
I closed the window and pulled on my large cream wool jumper that Harry had sent me when she heard about the baby. She was so happy, and said that she would come as soon as she could.  
I softly traveled into the living room and turned on telly, switching to the weather channel. A chart with different colors to represent the incoming snow storm. I muted the weather woman and grabbed my laptop from the coffee table, opening it to see the video tapes we had watched almost two months ago.  
I closed out of the video files and put he laptop down, loosing interest in doing any medical research for work today.  
The thump of feet alerted me that Sherlock was awake. I went over to the stove and filled up the kettle as Sherlock entered the kitchen in a thin navy robe tied to his thin frame, ruffling his raven curls. "God I hate mornings." he said, plopping himself down on the couch and going limp, his left arm touching the floor. I giggled and lifted the whistling kettle from its place on the stove, pouring two cups of coffee. Black for me, and Sherlocks with two sugars.  
But the Braxton Hicks contractions were still coming.  
I braced myself against the kitchen counter as a Hicks contraction rippled through me. I bit my lip to keep from making any noise.  
But Sherlock wasn't stupid.  
He quickly came into the kitchen and rubbed small circles on my back as I stood there. After the contractions faded, he escorted me to the couch before going back to the kitchen to get the coffee.  
He sat down next to me and allowed me to spread out on the full length of the couch and rest my head on a pillow that he had set on his lap. I heard him chuckle softly," What?" I said, looking up at him," Your feet don't even reach the other end of the couch." he said, looking at my feet. I looked too, and saw that my feet, even after I pointed them, were a good five inches from the other end of the couch.  
I smiled back at him and took a sip of my coffee before closing my eyes and listening to the deep rumble of Sherlocks voice as he explained to me a new case that Lestrade needed help with.  
As Sherlock got to the part about how Lestrade completely missed the part about the strand of hair stuck in the bracelet on the victims hand (which was somehow a crucial piece of evidence) we heard the soft sounds of light footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Evening, boys!" exclaimed, setting down a tray of scones and tea," How have you two been these past few months?" she asked excitedly, practically jumping with excitement. "Fine, thank you ." I replied, sitting up and leaning onto Sherlocks shoulder," You haven't updated me very much, boys!" she said, bringing over one of the desk chairs and taking a seat," Now! Boy of girl?"  
"Boy." I said," When is he due?" "Next month."  
"Do you have a name yet?"  
_Oh my god._  
I had completely forgotten about that part!  
"No, not yet." I replied, pulling a blanket over myself and resting my head on Sherlocks shoulder," You two had better get going with that!" she said, Standing up from her seat to come and give both Sherlock and I a peck on the cheek," I'm headed out. Stay warm!" she said and left the tray behind as she patterned down the stairs.  
"Sherlock," I said," We haven't thought of a name for him yet." I said," I- I thought you had one already." he replied," are you sure you want me in on this decision?" he asked," Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I replied.  
I snatched up my laptop and typed 'boy baby names' in the search bar.  
I clicked on the first link that I saw.  
" What about Oliver?" I suggested, pointing to the list of names," I like that one." Sherlock turned to me," Why don't we have a unique name for him, hmm?" Sherlock said, taking the laptop and closing it, setting it on the coffee table.  
" A family name, maybe?" I said. Sherlock nodded," Okay, so let's go back through the family tree of respected men." So, there's John." Sherlock said, taking out a pad of paper and drawing a scribble 'John' on top of the page.  
"My fathers name was George, um, my grandfathers name on my mothers side was James, and Timothy on my fathers side. I had a strange great grandfather that I met maybe twice named William, and my great grandfather on my fathers side was named Albert." I paused, trying to dig deeper," That's all I can remember." I said, looking down at the paper.  
"You can cross out Albert and Timothy now. Those names sound too... Old." I said, taking a pen and crossing out the names in red ink," I'm not naming him after my father, so that is out." I put a red line through my fathers name," James is fine, I guess..." I said, "You have forgotten about one, John." Sherlock said, pointing to my great grandfather on my mothers side," Oh! William..." I thought about that for a moment, running it through my head over and over," William." I whispered.  
A soft tap from my son made my decision final.  
" William it is, then." I said, resting a hand on my stomach.  
Sherlock helped me up from the couch and I headed towards the bedroom, when a pain wave hit me.  
My legs buckled underneath me and the air was knocked from my lungs. I hit the floor knees first, then my arms came out a little too late to stop me from falling to the side," John?!" Sherlock called from the living room," Ow... Sh-Sherlock!" I cried out, the pain causing my back muscles to spasm. Sherlock came running in from the next room, Kneeling down next to me," That one was bad." he said. I could only lay there punching the floor until it passed.  
Then I felt something trickle down my legs.  
"Oh my god." Sherlock said," Sherlock," I said," He's coming."  
Sherlock looked outside," WIlliam may be coming, but there's no way that an ambulance is."  
I looked outside to see a blanket of white covering everything, and the snow had gotten heavier.  
We are trapped.  
And the baby is coming.


	7. The Grand Finale

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_I went back to the previous chapter and edited some things. I changed the babys' name. I have decided to change it to __**William**__. _

_This chapter will also have a little of Sherlocks POV on the delivery._

_Thank you for getting this far!_

_**Are you all ready?**__ :)_

Sherlock managed to help me to the couch in the middle of a contraction. "I'm going to go call an ambulance, okay?" Sherlock said, rushing to the phone to dial that contraction passed, there was a moment of peace in the flat. I took deep breaths and placed my hands on my bulging belly. "What do you MEAN there are no ambulances available?!" Sherlock screeched from the kitchen," Damn it!" Sherlock screamed, hanging up the phone. I saw him snatch Bens number off of the fridge and pound his thumb to every button on the phone until he put it to his ear," Ben!" he said," John has gone into labor, we need you to come as soon as possible!" his face went pale," What?" he said.

Sherlock then calmly came over to where I was and put the phone on speaker," John, are you there?" Ben's' voice said," Yeah." I said," How are you doing there John?" "The contractions are hitting hard and fast, they're about seven minutes apart so far." I gasped," Ugh- Make that six and a half." I said through gritted teeth," It sounds like its going to be a fast process, John. You will be in at least three hours of labor, and the baby will come soon after that." Ben said," I'll try my best to get there, but you guys might need other help. Is there anyone in your building?" "No." Sherlock said," Is there anyone you could call that could come to you quickly?" "No..." Sherlock said, devastated. His hands ran through his raven curls in deep thought. "I'll make haste, I should be there within a three hour time frame. Call if anything changes." Thanks, Ben." Sherlock said, hanging up the phone.  
"Sherlock," I said. He looked at me for the first time with true fear, and it scared the shit out of me," We will be able to do this!" I said, taking his right hand in both of mine," Ben should be here when the baby is going to be actually coming, but for now, it's just-" I was cut off by another contraction stabbing me in the back. I was able to grit my teeth and go through it with barely a sound. I held my breath and clamped down on Sherlocks hand, which was bruised after the contraction passed.  
"Oh, John." Sherlock said as my head hit the couch after the contraction. A single tear made its way to my cheek, but I brushed it away before Sherlock could notice.  
Sherlock gently lifted my head and sat behind me, supporting my back and giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead. He nabbed the remote to telly and turned it on to one of my favorite shows.  
Doctor Who.  
It was the first episode of season two. I sat with Sherlock and gave my focus to the Doctor and his companion, Rose. Sherlock held me tight and sat next to me as we got through the first thirty minutes of labor.  
After 45 minutes, the pain doubled in intensity," Oh god!" I screamed, doubling over and clutching my belly. Sherlock turned off Telly and helped me stand up.  
Which was a really bad idea.  
"John?! John, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes," Wh- what?" I said. Then at noticed that I was looking at him from the floor. I could feel the carpet on my back and the growing pain in my head. I slowly say up, breathing steadily to keep from fainting again.  
Sherlock helped me walk around as the contractions hit, supporting me as my knees threatened to give out and rubbing small circles on my back to relieve the pressure.  
Then the second hour hit.  
I could no longer hold back my screams. The pain was becoming too intense for me to handle.  
Let me explain to you what exactly is happening.  
Since I don't have the woman parts required for delivery ( I have a uterus, but there is no exit for William to come out of) my skin is splitting to form a kind of 'tunnel' for him to pass through. This 'tunnel' is forming where the female vagina would be, and will react to the labor the same.

My legs completely gave out and I collapsed to the floor. My face was as pale as a sheet and I felt as if my body was slowly being torn in half. I couldn't even scream. The pain was so intense that I could only lay there gasping for air as my body prepared itself to deliver my baby.  
Sherlock scooped me up into his arms and held me close to him. He hummed softly and walked around with me cradled in his embrace. I put my head against his chest and listened to the deep rumbling of his voice. As the next contraction hit, I dug my fingers into his neck and clung as tight as I could to him. He never once protested.  
After I asked to be put down, he played a recording of one of my lullabies that he composed and placed my feet on top of his, and wrapped his arms around my waist, supporting me so that I wouldn't fall, but also giving me the freedom and feeling of walking around.  
"Hey, John?" Sherlock whispered after a nasty contraction hit at 2 1/2 hours," I know that you might not like this, but I need to see how far along you are, okay?" I nodded and allowed him to walk us to the bedroom and place me ever so gently on the helped me remove my trousers and pants, and used a small blanket to cover the top of my legs to give me some dignity. He Then took a look at the situation.

Sherlock looked up after a moment," I'm going to call Ben, he could walk us through this." he said, taking out his phone. "Damn it!" Sherlock shouted, throwing his phone at the wall," No battery." He said, running his hand through his hair," And your phone doesn't have service," Sherlock said," I tried calling ." Sherlock said, pacing," John, I'm going to have to deliver him." Sherlock said, coming over to me and taking my hand.  
I nodded and grit my teeth through another contraction. "Just remember that I need you, okay?" I said, taking Sherlocks hand. He gave my hand a gentle kiss, "Always." he said.  
Sherlock played one of his lullabies over a recording and brought me a cool washcloth to put on my forehead.  
Then there came a large popping sound, and the lights went out.  
"Sherlock?" I called. He came back into the bedroom with three lit candles," And now, we have no power." he said, placing the candles around the bed," Let's walk around the flat, hm? Get your legs moving." Sherlock said, helping me up and walking around like he had been earlier, my feet on his and we walked around like that until the second hour hit.  
"Ow, Sh-Sherlock!" I stuttered as the force of the contraction caused me to fall, landing on my side and hitting my shoulder pretty hard. Sherlock scooped me up in his two strong arms and carried me steadily back to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and couldn't believe how I looked. I was a ghost of myself. A shell. My face was as pale as a sheet and my eyes showed my exhaustion, bags hanging under them.  
Sherlock came behind me and set pillows behind my head and under my back, giving me much more comfort, and it put me in the right position for delivery.  
Sherlock had found an extra pair of latex gloves in the first-aid kit and put them on. He also got plenty of towels and was heating some water on the stove.  
He covered my legs from my waist to just below my knees with a soft towel, shielding me from what was going on down there.  
"SHERLOCK!" I screamed as I felt William shift and move inside of me," It's time to push, John." Sherlock said calmly, looking up at me reassuringly. I felt him press his fingers into the tunnel as I went into the second stage of delivery. "I can see the very top of his head, John!" Sherlock exclaimed after what seemed hours, but was really only 30 minutes," Is he almost here?" I asked feebly, my entire body shaking and covered in a cold sweat," Not quite, but he's making good progress. You are doing so well, John!" he said excitedly, pressing gently on my belly to help the process pick up its pace.  
At the three hour mark, I was barely pulling through each contraction, my energy constantly draining like water in a bathtub. Sherlock was constantly encouraging me through pushing, but it's all jumbled now. My senses were blurry and dull, my eyes making everything hazy and my ears only managing to take in murmurs of my surroundings.  
But Sherlock knows how to get to people.  
"John!" he said, shaking my leg. My head shot up, and I somehow managed to focus on the task at hand, a new energy running through me.

* * *

**SHERLOCK**

John looked so pale, it scared me. He was struggling to make it through every contraction, and I don't even think he's realized that he's coughed up blood three times already.  
When people say that you can never read enough books and be prepared for the real thing, they mean it.  
I prepared myself for what was going to happen, and what John was going through, but to be honest, I was terrified.  
I'm actually beginning to fear for his life.

* * *

**JOHN**

"Come on, John! One more push and we'll have his head!" Sherlock said excitedly, encouraging me to keep going. I let out a strangled cry as Williams head forced its way out of my body and into the world.  
Sherlock quickly took a thoroughly sanitized turkey baster to clear the mucus out of his mouth and nose, allowing him to breathe.  
I looked at Sherlock with my eyes half open, my breathing coming in shallow, uneven breaths. I have to say that Sherlock looked concerned from my end of the bed, and continued to ask me how I was doing, and how I was feeling.

He pressed a little bit harder as I pushed through the next 15 minutes, forcing myself to continue.

"He's _so_ close, John!" Sherlock encouraged," Just a few more and he'll be here!" I nodded and, for what seemed to be the millionth time, pushed through another bone-rattling contraction. Williams shoulders were stretching me as he slowly left me, entering the world. "I can't do this!" I gasped, my body going limp after a contraction, and my breathing becoming labored," Just one more, John! One more and this will all be over!" Sherlock said, his voice desperate and urging.

I gave one last, feeble push, feeling the last of my energy flood my body as my son entered the world. I heard him take his first breath, crying out for air as he left my safety.

I could barely see Sherlock bundle up William into a towel and come over to my head," Look at the beautiful being you created!" Sherlock said, showing me Williams face and hands. "He's perfect." I said.

And my exhaustion finally took over, pulling me into unconsciousness.

* * *

**SHERLOCK**

"He's perfect..." John whispered, briefly brushing his pointer finger along Williams forehead, before closing his eyes.

"John?" I said, my heart racing," John, please open your eyes." I begged, shaking his arm.

He didn't even flinch.

I set William down in a basket that I had prepared earlier with a heating pack and many towels to keep the newborn nice and warm. I rushed back over to John, checking his pulse and trying to get him to open his eyes. "John, don't you _dare_ leave me!" I said. '_His pulse is slowing down.'_ I thought to myself, forcing myself to think. "Okay, okay..." I said, getting myself together.

At that moment, I honestly thought there was a god up there somewhere.

"John? Sherlock?" came a voice from downstairs," Ben!" I shouted," We're up here! Hurry!" I took Johns arm and shook it," Please, John!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. " Sherlock! What happ-" He stopped cold when he saw the baby in the basket. Then he turned and looked at John. He rushed over to the side of the bed and put his bag on the ground," How long has he been like this?" he asked cooly, taking Johns pulse and checking his temperature," Two minutes." I replied, backing away to give Ben space," Sherlock, I need you to go outside and wave in the paramedics." Ben said, taking the covers off of John and taking the washcloth and the cup of cold water and dabbing Johns forehead, trying to cool him down.

I raced down the stairs, leaping from landing to landing, not even bothering with the stairs, and yanking the door open," In here!" I shouted, taking off my black jacket and waving it in the air. The paramedics rushed over as fast as they could, forcing their way through the snow while carrying equipment. I held the door open for them and followed the up the stairs and into Johns bedroom.

One of them came over to me, holding William," Sir, I need you to step into the other room." he said, handing William to me. I took him in my arms, cradling him as he wailed," But John, he needs me!" I choked," We will take care of him, but we need you to step into the other room." he assured me," No!" I screamed, and I felt a firm and familiar pair of hands put on my shoulder, leading me into the sitting room.

It was Lestrade.

He didn't say a word. He simply put the kettle on and made me a cup of tea. I felt pathetic. Useless. All that I could do while the medics were in the bedroom taking care of John was sit in my chair and hold onto William as I cried, my brain creating haunting fantasies as I sat there, pondering the fact that John might die today. Lestrade brought over my cup of tea and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, making sure that I knew that he was there, and that if I needed to talk, I could.

The medics and Ben emerged from the bedroom with John on a stretcher, oxygen mask and all. He had a blanket draped over him to protect him from the snow storm outside, and I stood up to follow them, William sleeping in my arms. Lestrade came over and handed me a clean shirt. "You'll need it." he said, pointing to my chest, I looked down and saw that I had Johns blood and fluids covering my chest. I took the shirt and nodded at him. "Oh, Come'ere." he said, and he took both William and i into a large hug, squeezing just a little bit, and letting me follow the medics down the stairs.

* * *

**There WILL BE MORE COMING** **after this chapter! **

**Please tell me what you thought, and if you have any suggestions in anything that you think could/should be in the next chapter!**

**Your reviews are what keep me going, so keep 'em coming!**

**-PerfectMoments**


	8. The Long Road to Recovery

**This chapter will be written in both Sherlock and Johns points of view. **

**Here we go! :)**

**SHERLOCK**

When we reached the hospital, the paramedics had already inserted an I.V drip into a Johns' arm, and had to re-starts is heart twice. I watched them as they rushed John into the hospital on the stretcher, all of the tubes and machines used to keep him alive racing along with him.  
I saw a nurse in purple scrubs come up to me and hold out her arms," May I?" she said, motioning for me to place William in her arms," No!" I shouted, bringing Will closer to my body," You can't take him too!" I said, my eyes burning with fear and anger, my senses alert," I'm just going to see if everything is okay." she said, taking another step towards me. I stood there for another minute, before she took one last step towards me and took William from my arms, turning and swiftly walking down a hallway. After I had snapped myself out of my temporary shock, I ran after her, only to be stopped by two guards," Sorry sir," the one to my left said," No admittance allowed."  
I shook them off and sat down in a chair in the waiting area along with three other men, five women, and two children playing with toys in the corner.  
Then, I finally unleashed my true torrent of tears.  
I pulled my legs up onto the chair and put my head in my hands, crying until my body shook with each sob.  
"Where is Sherlock Holmes?" a voice said. I slowly lifted my head and saw a young woman with ragged, sandy blonde hair like Johns, a green coat, a yellow jumper, and dark jeans. She looked over to me and sat down in the seat next to me. I could see just from looking at her that she had just received horrible news, and that she was a recovering alcoholic and has been battling anorexia for many years.  
" What do you want?" I snapped, not caring to make social conversation right now," My name is Harry. Harry Watson." I looked into her eyes.  
Of course.  
She had Johns eyes. His big, brown eyes that could either melt your heart or force you to confess your wrongdoings without a single word.  
"Oh..." I said, resting my head on my knees so that only my eyes were showing. "Um, would you mind explaining to me what happened?" she said, her eyes puffy from crying and her hands shaking as she rested them on her lap.  
I told her everything.  
Beginning to end, start to finish, I told her every detail. She didn't say a word until I had finished, taking a box of tissues from a table in the middle of the waiting area and ripping four tissues from the box.  
" So you, um, love each other?" she said, dabbing her eyes," Yes." I replied, curling up tighter in on myself.  
She looked so much like John.  
" ?" a nurse called out. I shot up out of my chair and had to restraint myself from hurtling myself over to her. I walked quickly, Harry on my heels, to the nurse.  
"Before you ask, he is hanging on." she said, flipping through the clipboard," He just went through a major surgery, and he is stable for the moment, but He is going to be resting for a while." "I'm going in to see him." I said, pushing past her and leaving Harry back in the waiting room.  
I softly opened the door to my worst nightmare.  
John was laying on the hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines, I.V drips, and the overpowering smell of sanitation. I managed to keep my knees from buckling under me, and slowly made my way over to the chair by his bed.  
I sank down into the chair, my eyes never leaving Johns face. His eyes, even closed, showed just how exhausted he was. He was surprisingly thin, now that the bump was gone, and I could see the loss of fat and muscle on his pale arms.  
I rested my head on his pale arm and allowed myself to cry," I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." I cried," Please don't leave me here alone, John." I sobbed, clutching his cold hand in mine, trying to warm his stiff fingers.  
" ?" a voice from the doorway said," What?" I replied," I'm here to talk to you about William Watson." the black haired nurse said, holding a clip board and wearing pink scrubs.  
I stood and slowly walked out of the room, shutting the sounds of the beeping machines behind the door.  
"When William arrived, he was in shock, and his body temperature was dangerously low for a newborn his size. And him being a month early also puts him into a bigger risk for more advanced complications, but they shouldn't occur at this point. He has been placed into a warm incubator in our nursing ward. We understand that carried and delivered this child, and we have dealt with his situation a few times before, so the path to recovery is going to take a while, but it is definitely there.  
William is doing fine. He has had some milk formula and is sleeping in the incubator. I would like to ask you if you would rather have him in the nursery ward, or in room." "Put him in Johns room." I said, chewing on my fingernail. The woman jotted down some notes on the notepad on her clipboard," Alright!" she exclaimed, shutting her notepad closed," We will get the necessary equipment together in order to move William into room." and with that, she turned and left.  
I went up to the front desk to fill out papers, and I saw the amount of money on the paper. I stormed up to the front desk, pointing to the numbers on the page," Why the hell is this $3,550?!" I screeched," Sir, if you could just take a seat, I'll be with you in-" "You don't care! You just got divorced and your teenage son is smoking pot! You don't care!" I shouted and slammed the papers down on the desk and turned away, leaving a dumbfounded desk nurse behind me.  
"You know, it doesn't have to be that way." An all too familiar voice said. I stood up and shoved his hand off of my shoulder," Piss off, Mycroft." I said, gritting my teeth and clenching my fist, crumpling the hospital papers as I did," I have one of my men up at the front deal paying off the fee right now. Just sign off on it already, it's taken care of." he said, sitting down and shrugging his coat off of his shoulders, placing that dumb umbrella he always carries around next to his seat," A simple thank you would suffice, Sherlock." Mycroft said, crossing his legs," I never asked you to do this." "It's called a favor, Sherlock." He said, standing and taking the hospital papers from my hand and signing them with a pen he pulled from his pocket.  
"Now, I already know what this whole.. Situation is." Mycroft said after giving the papers to the sobbing desk nurse, still traumatized from her encounter with me," Then why are you still here?" "I figured you would like some company." he said, coming to sit next to me," And I know how much one needs support when their loved one is in danger."  
"John is recovering! He is NOWHERE near danger!" I shouted," Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I shouted, picking up his umbrella and hurling it to the hospital exit," Fine. Enjoy your time alone, Sherlock." he turned, picked up his umbrella at the door, and turned back to me," You're welcome." he said, and left.  
I managed to refrain from destroying any hospital furniture by forcing myself to go and get a cup of coffee. As I was filling the small styrofoam cup, I saw a small box with machines surrounding it enter Johns room with three nurses and a doctor. I finished filling the cup and went into his room, seeing the nurses set up the box in the left corner of Johns hospital room.  
It took 20 minutes to get all of the equipment in the right places and in working order once again. After they had finished, they left me with my two wounded warriors.  
I went over to the incubator and peered in through the clear plastic cover, really getting to see William for the first time.  
He was incredibly small. So small and still that I could only tell that he was even alive was by the slight rise and fall of his chest and the beeping machines surrounding his incubator. He had very small nubbins places in his nose, traveling from a clear tube down to a green oxygen tank. He had wires and drips all over his chest and head, monitoring his existence. I placed my hand on top of the incubator and felt its warmth. The sound of my hand hitting the incubator lid caused William to shift slightly in his sleep, yawning and stretching a hand that was barely the size of his thumb upwards before falling back into a deep sleep.  
I brought the chair over from Johns side of the bed and placed it halfway I between Johns hospital bed and Williams incubator, keeping a careful eye on the both of them.  
From not sleeping since 11:00 last night, and having it be 1:00 in the afternoon, I allowed myself to drift off with my head on Johns bed, looking at his pale face, hoping to see a better future for my small and incredibly fragile family.

* * *

**JOHN**  
I kept hearing these beeps. Repetitive, mechanical, irritating beeps. My exhaustion had only allowed me to come to a half-awake state, where I couldn't open my eyes or communicate, but I was definitely awake.  
I could hear people shifting furniture and bring things in from another place, perhaps a hallway of another room. Great. More beeping machines.  
I could smell the overwhelming seance of sanitation and medicine. That smell only came from a hospital. I could smell freshly brewed, watered down coffee.

After the sounds of shuffling feet and machines had faded and the footsteps left the room, I heard a single chair being moved from my left all of the way to my right, the chair legs giving a slight squeak as the person sat down. The person sighed, and shifted their position.  
Now I knew that it was Sherlock.  
He sighed deeply and only when he was tired or irritated. He always curled up in his chair. It couldn't be any one else.  
I willed my eyes to open, summoning all of the energy inside of me to lift my eyelids slowly, and, eventually, all of the way.  
I could see the dim light of a lamp on a table across the room. Looking to my right, I could see the machines that were keeping me stable and monitoring my slow recovery. I then saw my sweet Sherlock curled up in his chair with a steaming cup of coffee set on the table next to my hospital bed. I managed to shift my position ever so slightly to the right, feeling the fabric of the hospital gown rub against my sore body. Sherlock had his head resting on the hospital bed. His hair was messy and greasy. Of course he wouldn't take care of himself.  
After all, it is Sherlock.  
But then I looked behind my sleeping beauty to see a strange box with wires and machines similar to mine. I watched a small heart monitor keep the beat of a tiny heart, and I looked over to the box, and I saw, maybe for just a few seconds, a tiny hand shoot up into the air and come back down, followed by the sound of a tiny whimper. "William." I managed to whisper, my breath cracking in my throat.  
I looked back at Sherlock and moved my hand to his curls, tangling my hands in his hair. I gently rubbed his head, trying to get him to wake up.  
He began to stir, letting out a tired moan as he opened his froze when he felt my hand on his head, looking up at me," John..." he breathed, a single tear making its way down his cheek. He stood up and embraced me in his arms, and I could feel the warmth of his body pressed against me. I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder, inhaling his scent and feeling his thin frame shake as sobs racked his exhausted body.  
"Sherlock, Sherlock..." I whispered, giving him a gentle squeeze and lowering myself back onto the bed. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked at me, worry and relief jumbled up in those big eyes of his. "I'm going to be okay." I said, squeezing his hand," Y-you went t-through a sur-surgery." he stuttered out, trying to control his breathing," And I'm fine now, aren't I?" I said, brushing a stray tear with my thumb," Come here." I said, lightly pulling on his shirt sleeve. He came around to the other side of the bed and clambered up, pulling the bed covers over himself and I as he settled himself beside me, holding me close to his chest.  
I rested my head on his chest and blocked out the beeps of the machines around me, focusing my ear on the Sherlocks steady heartbeat, allowing myself to drift off to sleep in the arms of the man I love most in the world.

**Please keep reviewing this story, it really helps me write! **

**Thanks guys, and more will be coming soon! **

**-PerfectMoments**


	9. The Big Question

_**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING!**_  
I've been on vacation this whole month, and my iPad doesn't upload stuff to Fanfiction, so I just wrote... And wrote... And wrote...  
Anyways, here is another long-awaited chapter!  
-PerfectMoments

I woke up in to someone shaking my shoulder. I moaned tiredly and rolled over, feeling Sherlocks arms fall from embracing me as he slept. I looked up to see a familiar face.  
"Ben?" I asked, yawning in the bed," Hey, John." Ben said softly, sitting down in the chair where I had found Sherlock. I tried sitting up, but I felt a painful burn down in some... Sensitive areas. "Stay still, John." Ben said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder," You had a big surgery when you got here." "Yeah. Sherlock told me, but I just figured out where I had the surgery." I said, lying back down.  
" When you got here, you were bleeding through your birth canal, so me and some of the surgeons fixed the problem by patching the canal, and stitching it back together. " he explained, shifting in the chair," You should be on the road to recovery, but you have to understand that this will take a while, John." "I understand." I said.  
" Would you like to see William?" he asked. I nodded fiercely, watching as Ben went over to the incubator and wheeled it over. I took the bed remote and raised the head rest up into a sitting position.  
"Oh my god." I said, covering my mouth to stifle my crying. He was so perfect. He had very dark blonde hair, almost brown, and my nose. He opened his eyes and blew me away. They were a golden brown with that intelligent spark in them. "When can I hold him?" I asked Ben," In a week or so." he said, looking down on the sleeping child.  
I stared down at him for what felt like seconds, but was really three minutes. Ben wheeled the incubator back over to the corner and put the machines back in their proper places.  
"I'll let you get back to rest." Ben said," Let a nurse know if you need me, okay?" he said," Yeah. thank you, Ben." I said. He smiled at me and left the room.  
I felt Sherlock finally shift beside me. I laid my head back on the pillow and watched him as he opened his eyes. They met mine immediately, and his mouth curled up into a smile," Hello, John." He said, pressing his lips gently to my forehead," Morning." I sighed, smiling at him.  
He sat up," Do you know what time it is?" Sherlock asked, stretching as he sat up," Noon, I think." I said," And Ben just came by." "Oh! Did he?" Sherlock said, sitting up and looking at me," Yeah. He just had a few things to tell me. Just that my recovery would take a little while and that I shouldn't be scared, but he also let me see Will." I said. "Did you, hold him?" Sherlock asked," No, but I got to see him through the plastic." I said, willing my tears to stay back," But we will be able to hold him within this week or the next." I said, not being able to help the smile that crept its way onto my face.  
Sherlock stood and smiled at me," Are you hungry at all?" he asked," No, not really." I replied, putting down the head rest of the hospital bed," Okay. I'll be right back." he said, and he went across the hall to fill a styrofoam cup with coffee.  
He returned and went over to Williams incubator," He's been sleeping so much lately." Sherlock said," Yeah, sleep helps the body repair itself faster." I replied, using my medical knowledge.  
"John," Sherlock said, "I understand that we have only been in a relationship for four months, but I have been in love with you so much longer than that. I-I just never really knew how to tell you." Sherlock took in a large breath, his hands shaking, and he gripped his styrofoam cup to steady them," I didn't want to loose your friendship, which was and still is the only thing holding me together." Sherlock sat down and took my cold, pale hand In both of his," I never, ever want to loose you to anything or anyone." he said, taking a deep breath, his cheeks flushed a beet red as he spoke his next words," John Watson. Would you do me the honor in becoming my husband?" he said, looking into my eyes with hope and a little bit of fear.  
I took his head in my hands and kissed him. "I thought you would never ask."  
he looked back at me with love and excitement, his mouth smiling so wide that I could see the single crooked tooth in the right side of his mouth. He kissed me again, and I felt a wetness on my cheek as tears spilled from his eyes and landed on my face. He pulled away, wiping the tears from both of our eyes and cheeks, and lied down next to me, entwining his fingers in mine.  
"I love you, John." Sherlock said, kissing my forehead gently," And I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

Yay! They're getting married!  
There will be more chapters soon! I just have to finish editing them! I finished chapters 9-13 while I was gone, and now it's just a matter of getting them posted while my folks are away.

-PerfectMoments

P.S  
William was born on October 7th, 2014 (10/7/14) and he weighed six pounds and nine ounces (in united states measurements)


	10. Freckles

_**WARNING!**_

**This chapter contains flashbacks of Johns rape. **

_**You have been warned.**_

The next week, two nurses came in and checked the machines that were monitoring Williams health. Discovering that his vital signs had been stable for three days now, they made the decision to open the lid from the incubator, and finally allow unto meet William.  
"Today is the day!" Ben said, coming in my hospital room with a large cup of tea for Sherlock. Ben set it down onto the table and brought up a chair," The nurses will be here in about 3 minutes, but until then, I want to go over some things with the two of you." Ben said," William, although he has been doing beautifully, he is still a pre-mature baby, so he is still incredibly small, John. His bones could snap like twigs and his immune system is still incredibly fragile, but I know that with the care you two will give him, he will be fine.  
And now it's just a matter of time to see just how you are recovering, John, to determine when you can go home!" Ben said cheerfully," So if you continue to sit in bed and eat well, you should be out of here within two weeks, on my calculations." he said, practically squirming with excitement.  
I looked up at Sherlock, his eyes happy and alive for the first time since he asked me to marry him. He looked down at me and kissed me passionately, his fingers interlacing with mine. I returned his energy, placing my hand on his cheek. We broke apart, and saw a dumb-struck Ben sitting in front of us. I blushed furiously." Sorry," I said," I forgot you were there."  
"Don't be sorry!" Ben exclaimed," I just didn't know you two were together! You two are PERFECT for each other!" Ben smiled.  
And as Ben had said, the nurses arrived at the three minute mark. They unhooked all of the machines but the one monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure. They rolled over the incubator, smiles plastered on their faces. The one with curly red hair reached in and wrapped him in a blanket ( it was October, after all.) and lifted Will out of the incubator.  
I reached for him eagerly, tears already beginning to well in my eyes.  
William struggled slightly, he wasn't used to being held very much, so this was all new to him. He looked up at me and smiled a big toothless grin, clenching his tiny hands into fists, relaxing them, and making fists again.  
I tickled his cheek with my pointer finger, and he closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose as he giggled insanely, his laugh making me cry even more.  
Sherlock kissed the side of my head, and I could feel the wetness of his cheeks as he was crying.  
William has grown a lot of dark sandy hair since I had seen him a week ago, and tiny freckles were beginning to dot his face and arms.  
"Which side of the family did he get the freckles from?" the other nurse, a short man with brown hair, asked.  
I tensed up, my breath catching in my throat," _Get out_." Ben said to them, and they left quickly, confused and a little disheartened. Ben took William from my arms as I began to shake, placing him back into the incubator tub."John." Sherlock said, sitting on the bed and placing his hands on my shoulders," He isn't here, and he can't hurt you. I am here. Look at me!" Sherlock said," I will never leave you. What he did to you will never happen again. You have to trust in that, John." he said, gently tipping my chin towards his face.  
All I could do was think about the small freckles dotting Moriartys' face as he violated me.

_"Let me go!" I screamed at him, throwing a punch in his direction," Whoa now, Johnny boy!" Moriarty said as he caught my fist mid air, twisting it. I yelped in surprise as he kicked the back of my shin, knocking me down. "I thought you wanted to play with me, Johnny!" Moriarty hissed in my ear as I struggled to hit him in my drugged state. "I personally don't like sharing my toys, especially with that bully, Sherlock. He always gets to the toy box first, but NOT. THIS. TIME!"_  
_He pinned my arms to my sides and hauled me onto the large bed on the other side of the room, chaining my wrists to the bed posts," You're mine now!" he said hungrily, crushing my lips in a harsh kiss. He only stopped when he tasted blood coming from a split in my lip," Here we go!" he said, making his way down to my neck and biting, again drawing blood. I tried so hard to shake him off, but whatever drug he had given to me was beginning to really have an affect on me," That's better! Feeling a little more relaxed, are we?" he smirked, lifting my shirt and nipping at my chest._  
_He stopped just below my belly button, grinning up at me before seizing my hips and flipping me over onto my belly," Nuh... No... Sta-stop!" I begged, my tongue like lead," Sorry, what was that?" Moriarty teased, slllooooowwwwly removing my trousers, tearing my shirt in two,and finally removing my pants," Now we get to play." he growled._  
_I screamed as he penetrated me, tears finally pouring out of my eyes. The pain was white hot, and I began to see black spots in my vision. He leaned up over me as he was violating me, biting my cheek._  
_Those freckles were the last thing I saw before I blacked out._

**SHERLOCKS POV**  
"Sherlock, you have to understand that this might impact how he looks at William. He may never mentally recover from what happened to him." Ben said after injecting John with a small amount of sedative, making him pass out after he had started thrashing out and screaming 'NO! DON'T!' at the top of his lungs.  
I nodded slowly, holding a sobbing William in my arms, humming to him as he began to calm down. "Is there anything we can do for him?" I asked, looking down in the bright brown eyes of Johns weeping child," He could go into therapy..." Ben suggested. "_No!_" I said," He did that when he got back from Afghanistan, it didn't help him at all. I think that he could just be on some kind of medicine and come home, be in a place that makes him feel safe..." I trailed off, gently rocking WIlliam back and forth in my thin arms as his crying died down to faint whimpers," I know that John would be fine at home, but what about William? What would happen to him if something triggered Johns memory of what happened, and he acted out towards William?" Ben said with a sigh," There is a small being that needs delicate care now, Sherlock. John needs a way to over come his memory of what happened." he said, pulling out some forms for different therapists," The ones that work here are great. I would know, I had therapy here after my..." he paused, taking deep breath before continuing," After my daughter committed suicide. The pain never truly leaves, but the methods they practice here really help, Sherlock. Trust me, they do." he said, handing me a clip board and pen.  
"I'm sorry Ben, I just can't do that to him. We have people close by who could stay with him while I'm out on a case or getting groceries or something. He will never be alone, and he will be with people he can talk to about anything. They know John, and John knows them.  
His sister! His sister, Harry is in town! She could come and stay with us, and help John look after William if I'm ever away!" I whispered excitedly, being careful not to wake the now sleeping Will," I suppose. But I will check in randomly to see how he is doing, and if he hasn't improved in two months, I'm going to have to insist that he goes in for therapy." Ben said," Keep the papers, but try your idea first. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."  
Ben placed a hand on my shoulder, gave me a smile, and walked out of the room, leaving me with my delicate family.  
I put Will in the incubator tub and took out my cellular, tapping on Harry's contact.

_"Hello?"_  
"Harry, It's Sherlock."  
_"Sherlock! Is everything okay?!"_  
"Not really. I need you to come over to the hospital, I need to talk to you about some very important details involving Johns... Mental health."  
_"Um, sure. I'm on my way now. Thanks, Sherlock."_

I hung up the phone.  
It took Harry 11 minutes to arrive. She knocked softly on the door before coming inside and pulling up a chair next to Johns bedside. The sedative was still having a large effect on him.  
"So what's going on?"  
I explained to her what had happened with Johns... 'situation', and that certain steps would be needed in order for him to get over what had happened to him. She didn't interrupt once. She stayed silent and alert for the entire conversation, and when I had finished giving her the information she needed, she nodded her head," Okay then. I will make time to stay at your flat for 2 1/2 months. My boss was going to fire me anyways." She said, taking Johns limp hand in hers," He had a really rough childhood, too. Dad always blamed him for everything. Moms death, three of our houses foreclosing, my drinking problems, his drinking problems... The list just goes on and on..." She said," I'm pretty sure dad beat him when I wasn't around. Hang on..." she gently rolled him over and exposed his back through through the hospital gown. She undid the first tie and pointed to a thick white scar stretching from the bottom of his right shoulder blade to where his ribs ended on the left side of his back," Yeah. It was on Christmas. I came home to surprise little 15 year old John with a new video game, and instead, I walked in on my old man taking a fire poker to his back... We haven't seen him since." She said, tying Johns hospital gown back up and turning him over again, so he was resting on his back.  
" I never knew that." I said, blinking back the tears from my eyes," Not many people do. He's never told anyone about it before. He swore to me that he would die with that secret, without telling anyone, so let's, um, never bring this up, okay?" I nodded my head.  
" Hey, I think he's waking up."

**SO MANY FEELS!**  
This chapter was kind of hard for me to write. I personally _LOVE_ Moriarty, but every fairy tale needs a good old-fashioned villain... Just think of it as the bloody version of 'The Little Red Riding Hood' (In the Grimm Brothers version, Little Red gets raped by the big bad wolf) heh heh...  
More coming soon!

-PerfectMoments


	11. Terms & Conditions

The haziness from the sedatives quickly began to fade, and now I could just open my eyes. I saw Harry sitting there, I felt her grasping my hand in hers, her calloused hands rubbing against mine. She was talking to Sherlock, who was wiping tears from his eyes now as she spoke. I could hear their voices as they talked, but the words they were saying I couldn't understand.  
What was she saying to make him act like this?

Sherlock then looked at me and must have noticed that I was waking up. He leaned over and gave my forehead a soft kiss, and I could hear him whisper in my ear," Wake up, love."  
I managed to force myself to open my eyes and blinked several times, clearing the blurriness that was clouding them. The fogginess in my head began to fade as I became more and more awake, taking in sounds and smells.  
" Welcome back, John." Harry said, rubbing her thumb over my knuckles. " Where is Will?" I asked," He's sleeping in the incubator, John." Sherlock said, smiling at me.  
" What happened?" I asked," Why did they knock me out?" " You were remembering, John." Sherlock said. I looked at him," Did I hurt anyone? Is Will okay?!" I asked, turning to look over at the incubator, where I could barely see Will as he slept," Everyone is okay, John. They sedated you to protect you from yourself," he said," But we do need to talk."  
Sherlock told me about what he and Ben had talked about, and what Harry was doing.  
" I'm _not_ going back into therapy." I said after Sherlock and Harry had given me all of the information I needed," We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now, Ben is going to let you physically recover, then you and Will can come home, okay?" Sherlock said, kissing my hand. I nodded and smiled at them," Can I see Will again?" I asked, looking over at my sleeping child," Yeah, just let me give Ben a call." Sherlock said, pressing the call button on the hospital bed.  
Ben came in not a minute later, smiling and holding (another) cup of coffee," Okay! How are you doing, John?" Ben asked, smiling at me," Much better. I just really want to hold my son again." I said.  
Ben walked over to the incubator, lifted William from it and walked over to me. He showed me Wills' face, and his big smile, watching my reaction cautiously. I reached out for him, and Ben slowly placed him in my arms.  
Will cooed up at me when he saw me, waving his tiny arms around. I took his left hand and he wrapped his fragile fingers around the tip of my thumb, squeezing onto me. "For a little guy, he sure has a hell of a grip!" Harry said, fawning over her nephew.  
Harry had gone through two miscarriages before giving up on having children, and here I am, not even supposed to be able to carry children, and I have a son. I smiled at her," He hasn't met you yet."  
I lifted his head from the crook of my shoulder and handed William to Harry. Her eyes lit up and she took him, being very careful to support his head. " My god John, he is so perfect." she said, making a face at the boy and making him laugh. " He has mom's freckles." she said.  
**_Oh my god... He does._**  
Those freckles didn't come from Jim. **No**, they were from my mother. I remember seeing her in a photograph once. She was pregnant with me, and she was tickling Harry, her large baby bump evident in the picture. She was smiling and laughing, and freckles dotted her face as her lips curled into a hysterical smile, her eyes were bright and happy.  
" Yeah... Th-they are." I said, smiling at the memory. Sherlock smiled at me, peace in his eyes.  
Ben nabbed a bottle of milk from the table next to him," Do you want to feed him, John?" I nodded, and Harry handed back Will.  
Ben showed me how to hold Will when I fed him, nestling his head in the crook of my elbow as I held the bottle with my other hand.  
" Sometimes, babies can be very picky about the bottle, so just..." Ben trailed of when I put the bottle nipple to Wills lips, and he clamped down and took big gulps." Never mind then." he chuckled," Now you will want to give him some breaks. With the way that he's eating, he could easily get a tummy ache." I pulled the nipple gently out of his mouth, and he gurgled, making some saliva and milk bubbles dribble out of his mouth and down his chin. I wiped it off with he blue bib that Ben had given me to use," There you go. And if he ever does get a tummy ache, put some peppermint into his bottle and let it dissolve, it helps." Ben said, grinning as the baby began to eat happily once again.  
Ben showed me how to burp William after he ate, and pulled over a chair and sat next to Harry.  
" I'm assuming you're Harry?" he said, extending his hand," Yep. " she said, shaking his hand," Call me Ben. I hate it when people call me by my doctor name." he said, smiling. Harry smiled and released his hand. " I'm going to need to talk to the three of you about releasing John home next week." Ben said, taking out his clip board.  
William was breathing softly as he began to drift off to sleep in my arms, full and warm. I snuggled him close to my chest as he slept, keeping him warm and content. " John is not to be left alone for the duration of 2 1/2 months. Either you" he turned to Harry," or Sherlock must be with him at all times. I will be checking in at random to see how he is progressing mentally." he turned to me," At the end of the 2 1/2 months, you will come here and I will oversee the test that you will go through. It is just a few questions, that is all. But if your mental health has not improved by at least half, then we will need to look into other options." " I'm not going back to therapy." I said," You can put me on whatever medication you want, just no therapy." I said, " We will just have to see, John." Ben said.  
Harry agreed to the terms and to stay at the flat for however long she was needed there. Ben chatted a little bit, and left shortly after.  
" You have a great doctor, John." Harry said, smiling at me," He's been really supportive of us since the beginning." I said, looking down at my sleeping son. " I'll let you two have some time to talk. I'm going to go to my hotel and pack up my stuff. Chicago won't miss me for long." she said as she left, squeezing my shoulder and giving William a kiss on the head as she left.  
" He sleeps like a rock." Sherlock said, gently fixing Williams thin hair, which was sticking up," Yeah, he does." I said, watching his back rise and fall with every tiny breath he took. " Sherlock," I said, taking his hand," You do know that since we're getting married, you're his father now." I said with a grin. I saw the realization in Sherlocks eyes as I told him, the joy and love. He smiled and kissed Williams head," I have a son." Sherlock said, his eyes filling with tears," Yes! Congratulations ! It's a bouncing baby boy!" I teased, kissing his curls.  
He kissed me passionately, taking a fist full of my hair in his hand. I returned the passion and broke apart. He looked down at William and kissed the top of his head, his eyes tightly shut to hold back his tears.  
He fell asleep with his head on the bed, and our fingers intertwined.  
I couldn't ask for a better family.

_Will John go into a psychotic breakdown? Will he loose it, and for some reason lash out at little William?_  
_You'll have to keep reading for that info!_

**_-PerfectMoments_**


	12. Somebody That I Used To Know

Today was the day that I was getting checked out of the hospital.  
Ben has had me walking up and down the hall with the help of either Sherlock or Harry for three days now, and it's been going very smoothly. My legs were weak and frail from being bed ridden for so long (almost eight weeks to be exact) so he wanted Sherlock and Harry together used to helping me walk around.  
We were packed up and ready to leave. Sherlock took the bag with my clothes in it, and Harry took baby Will in her arms. I looped my arm around Sherlocks neck and walked with him.  
" We're finally going home!" Sherlock said, smiling at me and kissing my forehead," About time, too." I replied, ignoring the weird stares that people in the hallway gave us.  
When we got into the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor, someone tapped Sherlocks shoulder. " Hey, buddy, do ya mind not getting all touchy feely with your little friend there, this is a tight area we got here, and we don't need ya to be contaminatin it." " Well maybe you should go over and stand in the corner there, 'buddy', because this man is trying to help his husband walk!" Harry said, getting up in the mans face.  
He looked at her with a deadly glare, and then down at Will," You're lucky you got a kid there, lady." he grumbled, stepping away from Harry. She looked over at us and winked, grinning a little.  
When we reached the ground floor, the door opened to reveal a young teen with a broken arm, a man who I guessed was his father, and a heavily pregnant red haired woman with freckles all over her face. As we were walking out of the elevator, we bumped into the pregnant woman," Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, squatting down to help pick up some of the clothing that had spilled out of it. I felt Sherlock tense up next to me. I looked at him and his eyes were wide, and his mouth was open in a look of pure shock.  
" Sherlock, what is it?" I asked. The woman's head whipped up," Oh my god..." she said, covering her mouth. " Sherlock? Sherlock, answer me! Are you okay?!" I urged. " Cat... Catlin." he said quietly.

_Shit._  
Sherlock grabbed onto the railing in the hospital elevator to keep himself and me standing. " Hey buddy! In or out!" the guy from before said. I grabbed a handful of Sherlocks coat and bent down, using Sherlocks shoulder for support, hoisting the hospital bag up onto my shoulder," Catlin, we need to talk." I said," Sherlock, let's go to the waiting area, okay?" I said calmly, patting his back gently. Sherlock walked forward slowly, Catlin following him from behind.  
Sherlock looped my arm over his head and helped me sit on the couch. Harry set Will in my arms and sat in the chair next to me, a hand on my knee, something she had done ever since we left dad's when I was 15.  
" Sherlock, I can explain..." she said," Why?" he said," You didn't write, you didn't call, you just killed our daughter and left me here." he hissed at her. She shifted in her chair," I panicked, Sherlock!" she yelled. " It was all becoming too much! I was offered a job in California as a dance instructor, and I had to take it. It was the only thing that would get me out of my foster home. I couldn't stay there anymore." " You were living with me!" he roared," Every day, you told me that you were happy! That you wouldn't change a thing! You would always talk about how beautiful our daughter would be! I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL THREE TIMES FROM SELF HARM! _I WAS ON SUICIDE WATCH FOR SIX YEARS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME!_" he yelled, his voice cracking on the last word," And now this!" he said, pointing to her bump," You are pregnant and married," he pointed to the diamond ring on her finger," and you... You already have a child." he said.  
" Yes." she said, a tear making its way down her cheek," Yes, Sherlock. I have a two year old son." she said," And what is this one going to be?" he asked," It's a girl." she replied, looking away from Sherlocks face as she spoke.  
Sherlock sat down next to me and I took his hand, letting him know that it was okay. That I was there for him. He looked over at me and I could see just how broken he was.  
It was like Catlins abortion had just happened all over again.  
Sherlock turned back to her," Why would you just leave me? You knew that I was still having trouble with drugs, you knew that I was just coming off the brink of suicide... And you still left."  
Catlin took a large breath, taking Sherlocks other hand in her own," Do you remember when I came over when I found out I was pregnant? That cut that I had on my face?" she said, pointing to a thin scar on her cheek," Too well." Sherlock said," And do you remember that it was my brother that had put it there?" Sherlock nodded, his grip tightening on Catlins' tiny hand," He was the one who scared me into abortion. He was the reason I was so afraid.  
I had been getting letters from him. Stuff like 'your child won't live to see its first full day'. I couldn't do that to her. And I thought even if the abortion was taking her away forever, I couldn't live every day of my life wondering if today is the day that my brother is going to kill my daughter!"  
She took a deep breath and sighed.  
" And leaving her alone with you without her mother... I couldn't do that to her. The weight was just too much." she said. " You could've talked to me about this. You should have told me..." he breathed," No. What happened, happened." he said, letting go of Catlins hand and standing up," I've moved on. I've moved on, and Im getting married to my beautiful husband. But what happened to our daughter will never stop hurting." he said.  
Catlin stood," I hope that life serves you well, Sherlock Holmes." Catlin said, placing her hands over her belly. Sherlock stepped forward and kissed her forehead," Goodbye, Catlin."  
She nodded curtly and turned back to the elevator. I could see her hands reach up to her face, wiping her eyes. Sherlock turned to me. I could see again how broken he was as he watched the elevator doors shut. He looked at me, tears welling up in his eyes. I handed Will to Harry and stood up using the arm rest on my chair. I hooked my arm around Sherlocks neck and embraced him. I felt him wrap an arm tightly around my waist, and another hand he put on my chest," It's okay." I whispered, pulling him closer to me. He buried his face in my shoulder and cried silent tears. I felt the wetness in my shoulder spread as his tears continued to flow. His body shook against mine as he forced himself to remain silent.  
After a few minutes, he released my back and pulled me close to him, slinging the hospital bag over his shoulder, and then, he said:  
" Let's go home."

_Just to make this clear, Catlins name is pronounced like 'Kate-Lyn', not like a kitty cat'. My friend was reading my work, and she pronounced it wrong, so I just wanted to clear that up for any of you who may have wondered on how to pronounce her name._  
_Anyways, I really wanted Sherlock to get some closure with the whole Catlin thing, and I thought this was a good way to do it._  
_I'm not sure if I will include her again in future chapters, or if this is all we will see of her..._  
**_Thoughts?_**

_-__**PerfectMoments**_


	13. Warm Welcome

We took a cab back to the flat, William in my arms the whole ride home. I lifted his head enough to where he could clearly see out of the window, and his eyes went wide. He laid there in my arms, just taking the world in. Sherlock bent over and kissed him on the forehead, still rattled up by his encounter with Catlin.

When we got to the flat, Harry paid the cabbie, took Will from my arms and held him close to her. Sherlock stepped out and helped me shuffle over to the other side of the cab and stand up. He gripped the handle of the hospital bag and my waist, helping me stand.

Harry took the hospital bag from Sherlock and headed up the stairs to the flat, leaving Sherlock and I to find out way up the stairs. "Are you ready?" Sherlock asked," Yeah." I sighed and nodded at him.

He took the first step up the stairs and lifted me a little as I hoisted my thin leg up the step with the help of one arm. "You're doing really well, John." Sherlock said, smiling at me. I nodded at him and took the next step and the next all very slowly until we got to the first landing.

"Halfway there!" Harry called from the doorway of 221B. Sherlock helped me up the last flight and let me sit on the last step, catching my breath. "Are you doing okay, John?" Sherlock asked, looking a little concerned," Yeah. It's just that eight weeks of bed rest and physical healing really takes a toll on your body." I gasped, forcing myself to breathe normally," Okay. Let's get into the flat." I said, reaching my hand out to Sherlock.

He took it and hoisted me up on my feet, and helped me walk to the flat.

I took a deep breath, savoring the smell of the dust and... Stale blood? I turned to Sherlock," Do you smell that?" he nodded," I didn't exactly have time to clean up before you went to the hospital." Sherlock said," Oh, dears, the cleaning is already done!" said a familiar voice from the door," Sherlock said," I thought you weren't out housekeeper!" he exclaimed jokingly," I'm still not," she said, crossing her arms over her chest," A young lad named Greg came and cleaned up. He brought a nice friend over to help him. I think her name was... Molly? Yes, her name was Molly. Both very nice people. They cleaned up the bedroom, and I can't wait until you see the fridge!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Sherlock set me down in my chair, putting down the hospital bag next to me. I turned to look at him as he walked over to the fridge and opened it up to reveal a limbless fridge (much to Sherlocks displeasure) and tons of fresh made food. Some of the plastics has sticky notes from friends and family, wishing us well.

"The milk is from me." said, stepping around the corner," and when news of Johns condition got out, people just kept stopping by with pans and bins of all kinds of things!" she exclaimed, looking proud as a grin spread across Sherlocks face.

Sherlock closed the fridge and went over to her, enveloping her in a warm hug," Thank you." he breathed," My pleasure." said, hugging him back.

The older woman then turned towards me as Harry placed little Will in my arms," Oh my goodness!" she squealed in delight," Oh John, he's so beautiful!" she said, approaching us slowly. She reached out a hand and tickled his belly. Will cooed in delight and giggled, his nose scrunching up as he laughed. "Have you finally picked out a name for the little one, or do I have to choose for you?" she teased, sitting in a chair across from me," We've decided to name him William." I told her. "May I hold William?" she asked softly, holding out her arms. I nodded and handed him off to Harry, who tucked the blanket tighter around his body before gently placing him in 's waiting arms.

She took him and cradled his head, peering into those big brown eyes of his. "I love him already." she said, sniffling. "Well now," Harry said with a knowing smile," I think John and Sherlock have something to tell you." she looked at us and winked.

Sherlock came over and stood behind me, placing a comforting arm on my shoulder," ," I said," Sherlock and I talked in the car, and we thought,' who would make a better grandmotherthat's !' So we decided that, if you want, that we would like you to take on the role of grandma." I said with pride, seeing her eyes swell with tears.

" I would love that. More than anything." she breathed, taking one hand and wiping away a tear that slipped from her eye.

"Now, what is with all of this 'we' and 'Sherlock and I' business?" asked, her eyes curious. "John and I are planning to get married sometime soon." Sherlock said proudly, knowing would approve.

" Finally!" she exclaimed," I was wondering when you boys were going to finally tell each other you were in love!" she said, chuckling a bit when I felt a heat rush up to my cheeks.

stood and handed William back to me," I'm so happy for you boys. I had better get going, but I want you two to know that you make a lovely couple." she said smiling, and she left.

Harry turned to me," I'm going to go put the kettle on." she said," tea for you, John? And Sherlock?" she asked. "I take mine with two sugars and John takes his black." Sherlock said, smiling at her," Coming right up!" she said happily, and she walked into the kitchen, leaving her green coat on the hanger.

" Hey, Sherlock?" I said, looking up at him," Yes?" he said, scooting his chair closer to mine and sitting down in it," I don't really want to have a wedding ceremony." I said, looking down at William, who was beginning to drift off," Oh good, you feel the same." Sherlock sighed," I didn't want to make a big deal out of this. I like our small family, and weddings are so dull." Sherlock said, smiling at me," Why don't we just get registered, and have friends over to celebrate." I said," Lestrade, Molly, Mike, all of them! We could have some good champagne from the grocers and pop it here, and just have a grand time!" I suggested," Sure. That sounds fun." Sherlock said, standing up," I love you so much, John Watson." Sherlock said, leaning over and giving me a kiss. I sighed and closed my eyes, just being at peace.

I called Harry over and asked her to put William in a small cot in the living room (a gift from Mycroft) and sat in my chair as Sherlock composed music on the violin. It was soft music, almost like a lullaby. It put William right to sleep, and after Harry brought out our tea, she stretched and yawned, announcing that she was going to go to bed (we had used my room as a guest room once I started sleeping in Sherlocks room).

I used my arms to hoist my body up from my chair and half drag myself over to where Sherlock was standing. I propped myself up behind him as he played long notes on the violin, swaying with the music. I looked outside as it started to pour rain on the streets of London, dark clouds covering the sky.

I placed my hand on Sherlocks shoulder and he turned around, taking my waist to help me stand without practically sitting on the desk. I put my hand around his neck and used my other to cling to the silky fabric of his dark purple shirt, his sleeved rolled up.

" How on earth did you get over here?" he scolded teasingly, looking into my eyes with love," I have my ways." I said, smirking a little," You are truly amazing, John Watson." Sherlock said," As are you, Sherlock Holmes." I said, and he slowly leaned in and kissed me.

We stood in front of the window sill and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the window. He pulled away from the kiss and enveloped me tight in his embrace, his violin still clutched in his left hand. He hoisted my feet up onto his feet and played a recording of the lullaby, and he took my hand and set down his violin so he could wrap his other arm tightly around my waist. He took off in a slow dance, breathing in time with the rhythm of the music.

I leaned my head against his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat, and I slowly drifted off into a daze of pure bliss.

* * *

**THERE WILL BE MORE COMING!**

**I know this looks like a sweet ending, but it is NOT THE END!**

I have some more challenges for John and Sherlock to go through before I give you a happy (or not-so-happy) ending!

Also! I'm thinking of writing a sequel after this story ends. Part 2. Whatever you want to call it.

It will have some challenges Will faces as he grows up, and about how he deals with the knowledge of how he was created.

What do you guys think?

And I also thought it would be fun to include some Johnlock fan art that I found snooping around on the Internet to use in my stories. Don't worry! They're appropriate... For the time being, at least (wink wink)?.. Thoughts?

-**PerfectMoments**


	14. Marrige License With A Twist

I got up on the morning of December 15th, I knew that today was going to be a good day. I could smell the freshly brewed coffee and warm porridge coming in from the kitchen where Sherlock was, having woken up earlier this morning.

I rolled over to see the crib with little Will on the opposite wall. He had moved into Sherlocks room with me, as we haven't finished converting my room into his nursery.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up on the edge of my bed, running my hand through my bed hair. I nabbed my favorite jumper and tugged it on, feeling the wool fabric wrap itself around me in a cocoon on comfort. I took my old cane that Harry had found and had insisted that I used and stood up slowly, allowing my still frail legs to adjust to carrying the weight of my body.

I decided today that I would try walking around on my own, without Harry or Sherlock fussing over me. I took a small step towards Wills' crib, allowing myself to adjust before I took another, and another. I could see Williams sleeping form now. He was still incredibly small and fragile, but he has been sleeping and growing drastically lately, going to bed earlier and waking up later. But I guess that's a good thing, because I know that sleep helps the body to allow itself to recover. I smiled and turned towards the door, only to trip over my own foot and send myself crashing down to the floor, my cane dropping to the side.

"_John_?!" I heard Sherlock shout, his footsteps rushing into the bedroom, Harry not far behind him." I'm fine." I assure him, using my arms to help prop myself up as Sherlock lifted me from the floor," Just testing my legs." I say, looking into Sherlocks worried blue gaze," You scared me half to death, John." Sherlock sighed, pressing a loving kiss to my forehead," He's not the only one." Harry said, leaning against the door frame.

Harry looked over at William as he woke up and started to sob. She went over to him and scooped him up lovingly into her arms, whispering softly to him.

Harry had become very attached to Will in the week that she's been staying with us, playing with him and watching over him when Sherlock and I needed to be alone for a little while, or when she simply wanted to spend time with her nephew. "I'm going to go and get him a bottle." Harry said, smiling at the infant as she left the room with him in her arms.

Sherlock looked down at me and helped me fix my bed head," I can't wait to be officially married to you, John Watson." Sherlock said, looking down into my eyes before pressing another kiss to my forehead. I hummed and leaned into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around me, wrapping my arms around him as well. Sherlock and I had decided that today was the day that we would get our marriage license.

Sherlock helped me into the kitchen and gently supported me as I sat down next to the high chair Will was seated in, Harry over at the sink warming a bottle under the warm water. Sherlock brought over some warm porridge and some toast spread with raw honey. My favorite breakfast choice on a cold morning. I smiled up at him before taking a spoonful of the porridge, feeling it warm me up as I swallowed.

Sherlock sat down beside me with a cup of tea and some thin biscuits, he didn't feel like eating very much. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me, biscuit crumbs decorating his mouth. I chuckled and took another spoonful of porridge," Saving that for later, Sherlock?" I teased. He wiped his mouth and blushed a bit when Harry chuckled, holding a happy Will and feeding him a bottle.

We finished our breakfast and I decided to go and get dressed in the bedroom, wanting to get the license as soon as possible. I went into my room and closed the door, not wanting to expose myself to Harry accidentally.

I slowly walked over to my closet and opened it to reveal my clothes. After rummaging around for a little while, I chose a red shirt and black pants, deciding to wear my comfortable jacket. I pulled on my clothes and sat down on my bed, pulling on my socks when I heard the door creak open softly.

"Can I come in?" Sherlock said, peeking his head in," Yeah." I said, pulling up my sock and letting my foot drop to the floor as Sherlock stepped inside. "Are you ready to become John Hamish Watson Holmes?" Sherlock said slyly, wrapping his arm around my waist," Absolutely." I replied, kissing his jaw and welcoming his embrace. "I can't wait for us to officially be married." Sherlock whispered into the top of my head. I sighed in agreement, burying my nose in his chest and inhaling Sherlocks scent. He smelled like clean clothes and old books, one of my favorite smells.

Harry saw us off with a sleeping William in her arms, wishing us good luck. Sherlock and I made our way down the stairs and into a cab, taking off towards our local register office. We both brought with us our passports, birth certificates, our bank statement and council tax bill all in an envelope in Sherlocks lap.

We arrived 15 minutes later and got out of the cab, paying the cabbie. We went into the waiting room and sat in the waiting room for at least 20 minutes before Sherlocks name was called up.

"Do you have all of the documents you need with you?" the woman at the front desk asked, holding our her hand for the envelope. Sherlock handed the documents to her and she looked through them. She handed back the envelope and led us to an office, the person helping us wasn't in the room yet.

Sherlock and I took our seats in the two chairs in front of us and waited for (judging from the name on the desk) to come and help us.

He entered the room 7 minutes later. He was an older man, and was dressed in a black suit with a light blue tie, spectacles on the bridge of his nose, and well kept grey hair topping his head. He looked up at us and immediately closed his book, scowling at us. "You two aren't getting married, are you?"he said with a disgusted look on his face. I looked over at Sherlock and back at ," Yes, we are here to get out marriage license." I stated blankly. He scoffed and put his papers on his desk, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose," I don't work with..." he looked us up and down," You people." he spat between his teeth.

I looked over at Sherlock, his mouth open in shock from what he just heard. I turned back to the man, rage boiling inside of me. I clenched my fists and bit my tongue to keep myself from lashing out at him with my hands. I could tell that my face was bright red as I felt it heat up," You don't have to like our relationship, but you do have to do your job!" I yelled, digging my nails into my knees. scoffed and waved his hand at us," Get out of my office, you disgusting filth." and he sat down and unlocked his drawer, pulling out aerosol disinfectant spray and spraying the air around him. I took Sherlocks hand and we left, slamming the door on the way out. I looked through the small window into his office and he was spraying the chairs Sherlock and I were sitting in with the disinfectant, holding his nose in disgust.

I turned around and punched the ugly beige wall, feeling two of my knuckles split. "Damnit!" I shouted, leaning my head against the wall. I turned over and saw Sherlocks face as he leaned against the wall next to me, his hands in his raven curls as a tear slowly slipped down his cheek. I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek," Hey," I said softly, his stormy blue eyes focusing on me, " I love you. And if he is too daft to see that, then that's his loss. But you are mine, and I am yours." I wiped away the tear marks on his face," Now, let's go get married, shall we?" he nodded and smiled down at me, taking my chin and kissing me gently. I pulled away and took his hand, heading back to the front desk.

As we were walking down the hallway, we bumped into a young red-headed girl carrying boxes. "Hello!" she chirped," Is everything going okay for you two?" she said," Not quite." I said, tightening my grip on Sherlocks hand," We had a homophobic person helping us, so we're headed back to the front desk to ask for someone else." The woman looked at us with an excited face," I would be happy to help you two!" she said, moving quickly around us and to her office, the door reading 'Charlene Badbury' . She opened the door with her elbow and pushed it open with her feet. In her office rested multiple figurines and bobble heads from Lord of the Rings and Star Wars. As she leaned over to set down the boxes, the back of her shirt lifted up just enough to reveal a Princess Leia in a slave costume straddling a 20 sided dice.

Sherlock and I sat down in the plush chairs in front of her desk. She took her seat in the blue office chair and picked up her Star Wars mug, sipping out of it.

"I know how you guys feel." she said, typing something into her computer," I'm also homosexual. I have an awesome girlfriend, and when that Clark douche found out he..." she paused, picking up a small ceramic statue with no head, then picking up the ceramics head," He tore the head off of my Hermione bobble head!" she said, setting the head and body in a drawer.

She helped us through the documentation process, being patient and answering all of our questions with a smile afterwards, she handed us back our documents and opened the door for us. "The woman at the front desk should help you with everything else." she said, shaking our hands. "Thank you, Ms. Bradbury." Sherlock said, shaking her hand," Please," she said, giving him a smirk," Call me Charlie."

We got the rest of our things and left, hailing a cab. As the black car drove up to the curb, Sherlock turned to me and kissed me, cupping my cheeks with his firm, calloused hands. I returned the kiss, just as passionate. He leaned back, looking into my eyes. "John Hamish Watson Holmes," he whispered," I love you so much." I took his hand as we went to the cab, smiling. I leaned over to him and pecked his cheek," William Sherlock Scott Holmes," I sighed," I love you."

We got into the car and I nestled up to my husband, my head resting in the crook of his neck. I sighed happily, and closed my eyes, listening to the muffled sounds of London from inside of the cab.

After everything that has happened today, I know one thing. I have never loved someone as much as I have loved Sherlock, and no one, not even homophobic jerks, are going to change that.

And I can't wait to celebrate with all of our friends.

* * *

**Yes! This chapter turned out quite nicely, don't you think?**

I kept thinking of Charlie Bradbury from Sueprnatural while I have been writing this story, so I wanted to put her in somewhere, so there you go, SPN fans! A little twist! :)

More of the story will be coming soon, so please comment you guys! It really keeps me going, and it helps get rid of my horrible writers block!

-_PerfectMoments_


	15. Celebrating Family

It's been three days since Sherlock and I had gotten married. I was still getting used to my last name, and Harry kept saying," Looks like I've got two brothers now." in a cheery voice, smiling at us when she did.  
Today was the day that we were having friends over to celebrate our marriage. We invited Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft (Much to Sherlocks displeasure) and , of course.  
Harry had earlier insisted that she wanted some 'time to bond with her new brother' by preparing dinner and various snack plates for tonight with Sherlock. I smiled at her and Sherlock, who was busy in the kitchen making some sort roasted dish, Sherlock barely keeping up with Harry's cooking.  
It gave me the perfect opportunity to bond with Will.  
His silky, dark blonde hair had grown in more and more as he aged. He has enjoyed his surroundings for being home for two weeks, still taking in all of the sights and sounds. I propped the 11 week old up, supporting his head and shoulders with my hands. William smiled a wide toothless grin as his big brown eyes met mine, melting my heart all over again. I nabbed a soft blanket that Sherlock and I had found while we were looking for more baby things for Williams nursery. I tied it around me in a sling, fastening it securely before looping it around my neck and sitting down on the couch, placing Will in the soft sling. He cooed softly and ran his tiny hand over the soft fabric, his eyes taking in all of the detail they could. I slowly reached over and grabbed the remote, switching on the news and sitting Will up in my lap so he was sitting in the sling, but his head was on my chest and he could see the Telly.  
He stared at the television with dead eyes and an open mouth, his fingers absently playing with his mouth. I decided to make the Telly not boring, but fun.  
When the weather man came on and talked about how we would have another snow storm coming our way in three days time, I tickled Williams little belly makings 'whoosh' sound as I did so. He laughed hysterically and his nose scrunched up, making him look funnier that ever.  
After a few minutes of that, I felt Will begin to drift off, so I laid down on the couch and placed him stomach side down on my chest, his head facing the direction of the Telly. I saw him close his eyes and nuzzle his head into my chest and the blanket, his hands bunching the blanket into tiny balls in his hands. I looked down at him and brushed my hand over his silky hair a few times. William was a sound sleeper, having slept through my night terrors and beeping machines for 8 weeks before finally coming home.  
Sherlock brought a bowl of roasted nuts and a bottle of champagne into the sitting room, looking over at where I sat on the couch with Will. He set down his things on the coffee table and walked over to us, placing his hand on Wills head. He looked at me and kissed my forehead," How are you doing?" he whispered, pulling away from my forehead," Kind of tired." I admitted, yawning. He smiled and carefully took Will from my chest, keeping the blanket wrapped around him," I'm going to put him in his crib for a bit." Sherlock whispered, cradling the infant in his arms. I nodded and put my hands behind my back, facing the Telly. But my exhaustion could only be held off for so long.  
I eventually gave in and fumbled for the remote, turning down the volume before allowing myself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**SHERLOCK**

I took the pork roast out of the oven, setting it to the side to cool. I could smell just how good Harry's recipe was working out, even though I was still confused to no end about all of the cooking nonsense she babbled on about.  
" How is he doing?" Harry said, stirring a drink," John? He seems to be much better than he was. The stress signs that were there when he was pregnant with Will have decreased drastically. He isn't nearly as jumpy about everything." I said, turning to her. She stopped stirring and turned to me, the drink container in her hands," I'm glad he has you, you know." Harry said, a hint of sadness in her voice," You're good for my little brother. And I can tell that you two love each other." she walked out of the room, set the drink down on the table and walked back into the kitchen," He's just been through so much with our parents and the moving around and the..." she stopped, looking down at her hands.  
She looked up at me," You'll learn about his past soon enough. But the guests should be here soon. Do you want me to turn on the lights?" she asked, pointing to the string lights she had put over the windows," Please." I said, giving her a kind smile.  
I watched her as she plugged in the lights, the room flickering to life. I could barely notice a long scratch on her left fore arm. I quickly walked over to her, taking her arm in my hands and rolling up her sleeve. She looked at me with a shocked face as I uncovered deep cuts from her nails in her skin. She yanked her arm back, pulling the sleeve of her gray sweater over the marks. I looked at her with alarm," Did you do that?" I asked, pointing to her arms. I looked at her face. She hasn't slept well in days, maybe even weeks. Her eyes were tired, and the make up she put on to cover it just barely showed the purple sagging under her eyes. I took her right hand, looking at her fingernails. She had painted them dark, almost blood red. I looked under them and saw bits of skin and dried blood resting under them from where she had been scratching her arm. I dropped her hand, looking into her eyes," Have you been having night terrors?" I asked softly. She looked down," You can't tell John." she said, refusing to meet my gaze," I had some pretty abusive relationships before I got help. It's just bad memories is all."  
I put my hand on her shoulder," If you ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen. I'm not particularly good at comforting words, but if you just need someone to talk to, let me know." I lifted her head up by putting my hand gingerly under her chin, wiping a tear from her cheek," I know what you're going through. I understand how alone you feel. John and I will always be here if you need us." I said. She nodded and wiped her face with her sweater sleeve, looking back up at me," Thank you, Sherlock." she said, a sad smile forming on her face. I nodded and gave her a friendly kiss on her forehead," After all, you are my only sister-in-law." I whispered. She chuckled softly and moved to turn on the rest of the lights and finish preparing everything.  
I looked over to Johns sleeping form on the couch. His arm hung lazily off of the edge, and his mouth was open ever so slightly, his chest rising and falling with every slow breath he took. I smiled and went over to him, placing a kiss to his forehead," John, it's time for you to come back to us."

* * *

**JOHN**  
I felt a soft pressure on my temple from my sleeping state. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard Sherlocks baritone voice rumble softly. I blinked a few times, clearing the fogginess from my eyes. I looked up to see Sherlock smiling at me , his hand gently running itself through my thin hair. I yawned and smiled up at him, my arms stretching out at my sides," Time already?" I said, my voice hushed from my fatigue. I looked around the room and saw that there had been string lights put up over the windows, giving the flat a comforting level of shine, and there was the warm smell of a roast floating to me from the kitchen. I could see from my spot on the couch the delicious slab of meat sitting in a red baking pan, roasted vegetables and broth surrounding it. I looked at Sherlock," I only wish that I was awake to help! This place looks brilliant!" I exclaimed, standing up and looking around.  
I turned back to Sherlock, his lips curled up into a smile and his hands behind his back. I walked back over to him, wrapping my hands around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned it eagerly, his thin hands reaching up to my face.  
I pulled back and leaned into his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment. Sherlock must have understood what I was doing, because he took me in his arms and held me even closer to him. I was enveloped in Sherlock. His smell, his sounds, his heat, even his breath as he rested his nose on my chin, sighing contentedly. We stood like that for several minutes, just being close to one another, until we pulled away, knowing that people would be here soon.

Lestrade walked though the door at 7:46, entering the flat. Lestrade came over to me and shook my hand," How are you doing?" he asked, his eyes concerned," I'm doing great, Greg. Really." I replied, putting a smile on my face. He clapped my arm and turned towards Sherlock, greeting him as well.  
Molly came at 8:00, her face cheery as always, and she was dressed in a dark red cocktail dress, her hair pulled into a bun. "Oh John!" she said cheerfully, pulling me into a tight hug. I returned it, a strand of her apple scented hair right in front of my nose. I pulled away, giving her a kind smile. She entered and took off her black coat and hung it, going those at herself with the other guests.  
"So do we have a Sherlock Watson or a John Holmes?" Molly asked, pouring herself a glass of champagne," John Holmes." I said, smiling. Lestrade grinned at the new name, and Molly smiled excitedly," I'm so happy for you both, I really am!" Molly said, looking over at Sherlock and I, standing by the doorway," I am too dear," said, walking into the flat," I could see it in their eyes from the very beginning." she hugged Sherlock and I and gave us a quick peck on the cheek," I'm just glad that they've finally admitted it to themselves." she said smugly, smiling at us as she went to go sit on the couch next to Molly and Harry.  
The guests had started to make small talk. Lestrade and I conversed about recent news, potential cases for Sherlock, and the latest Rugby tournament, while Sherlock talked with the women about various things, such as the news, recent events, and social life. Sherlock enjoyed discussing his cases with them, and they enjoyed listening, especially to the funnier ones.  
After talking like this for about another 20 minutes, the baby monitor on the mantle silenced everyone in the room. They stared at the little white box as the soft grunts and whining alerted us that William was waking up. I turned to our party "Do you all want to meet William?" I asked. I saw Molly nod eagerly, and Lestrade smiled, his eyes sad.  
I took Sherlocks hand and we went into the bedroom, opening the door softly and walked over to Wills crib. I picked him up and cradled him as he sobbed softly, his tiny hands stretching in his sleep clothes. "Are we ready for this?" I asked Sherlock, turning to face him," What if they reject him?" I asked, looking into Wills teary brown eyes, his nose flaring as he sniffled. Sherlock cupped his hand around my elbow and kissed me gently," You saw how excited they are to meet him," Sherlock said softly," And these people are our friends. They accept us, and they'll accept Will too." I could feel his voice rumbling in his chest as my arms brushed his stomach as he leaned close to me. William seemed to calm down as we talked, the voices of his parents soothing him. I nodded and smiled up at Sherlock. His eyes were honest and soft. I have only seen that look towards Will and I. Sherlocks eyes are enough to convince me. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bedroom and back to the guests.  
I heard Lestrade and Molly gasp when we walked in. I went over and stood between the couch and where Lestrade had been standing. Molly, Harry, and stood to get a better look at him. Will looked around at all of the new people, taking it all in.  
I looked over at Molly, who looked like she was about to cry. "Would you like to hold him?" Molly nodded and held out her arms excitedly. I placed Will in her arms and she cradled him beautifully. Will wrapped a tiny hand around a stray lock of brown hair and rubbed it through his tiny fingers curiously, staring up at her. Molly sat back down and held Will gently, tickling him lightly and making him laugh. Harry and sat on either side of her, getting more chances to fawn over Will.  
"How old is the lad?" Lestrade asked, smiling at me," 11 weeks." I said proudly, watching as Sherlock kept a careful watch of William as the women handled him, standing over Harry's shoulder as if something were to happen." He looks like he's doing great for being a month early." Lestrade said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you okay, Greg?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. Lestrade had been looking at William with a distant look, his eyes and mouth sad. He bowed his head," My wife just had a miscarriage." Lestrade said, rubbing his eyes to prevent himself from crying. Sherlocks head snapped up as he heard that. He walked over to us, leaving the women with Will, who were oblivious to what Lestrade just said. Sherlock wrapped him up in a deep hug, shielding Lestrades face as he was on the verge of crying. He just breathed in and out, trying to control his emotions. Lestrade pulled away from Sherlock, his eyes and cheeks red. He gave Sherlock a thankful look, shaking his head," But this is about you guys! The Holmes family!" Lestrade said, forcing a smile back onto his face.  
Molly pushed her way into our small circle, still holding William. "Here." she said, placing Will in Lestrades arms," I think you need to hold him for a bit." she said, giving him a knowing smile. Lestrade smiled at the young baby, speaking to him softly, but not with the 'baby-talk' that Sherlock and I so desperately hated. Just softly, telling him how lucky he was to have such great dads, and that he would grow up and kick Sherlocks ass in a case. He made everyone chuckle, even Will with his toothless mouth and scrunched nose as he laughed.

As we all slowly made our way to the dining table (I had talked Sherlock into purchasing a desk for his studies to put in our room so we could use the dining table for actual... Well, dining) I heard four soft raps on the door. Sherlock shot me an irritated look, and I knew that Mycroft had arrived. I heard him coming up the stairs, his umbrella thumping against the railing. He came around the corner to see the party already there," Sorry to be late, little brother. I had something to take care of." Mycroft said, taking a seat at the table next to Lestrade and Harry," Just sit, we're about to eat." Sherlock said, bringing the roast over to the table.  
I sat at the edge of the table with Will in my lap, a fresh bottle of formula next to my own plate and glass of water. I tilted my son into the crook of my arm and fed him, his tiny lips curling around the nipple of the bottle as he ate. I looked up at Mycroft, who was now making light conversation with Lestrade about business while Sherlock handed the roast over to . I scooped some of the pork onto my own plate, smelling the wonderful food and the cooked vegetables along with it.  
After Will finished eating, I stood and got the sling from over on the couch, tying it around my chest and shoulder, and placed my sleeping son into it, his happy coos emanating from the sling.  
"What have you decided to name him?" Mycroft said, eating his meal. "William Scott Watson Holmes." I replied, watching as Mycroft nodded at the name. " How old is he again, John?" Molly asked, brushing Wills cheek gently as she spoke," He's 11 weeks." Sherlock replied.  
That evening meal was full of cheer and laughter, Harry helping feed the stories from her own experiences, especially the pranks she had played on her college professors and room mate, like dying the milk in the fridge green on St. Patrick's day, or stacking empty cans in front of the main door and setting off the fire alarm, or even the time she got revenge on her ex-boyfriend by filling a bucket with maple syrup and hanging it above his door, and when he came out and got all sticky, she pantsed him and dumped a bucket of feathers on his head.  
The guests then had a few more drinks, and we went into the sitting room to enjoy the rest of the evening.  
"I don't believe I have congratulated you both on your marriage." Mycroft said," I hope you two have a grand marriage, and that Sherlock doesn't get to you too often." My rift joked, smiling. Sherlock scoffed and I chuckled, knowing the past of the Holmes brothers.  
I looked down at Will, and back up at Mycroft," And you still haven't met your nephew." I said, standing up and walking over to Mycroft. His face went almost white, his eyes worried. I set Will gently down in his arms, and he took him hesitantly, his eyes looking over the child like he was foreign, not knowing what to do. "Just remember to cradle his head." I said to him, sitting next to Mycroft.  
Mycroft shifted his position in order to support Wills head, moving the boy closer to his chest. Will reached up a tiny hand and grabbed at his nose. Mycroft smiled at Will, his eyes brightening. I have never seen this side of Mycroft, it's all new. I looked over at Sherlock, who was watching his brother intently. He smiled slightly, and looked away, as if to give them privacy.  
Mycroft then handed him back to me and smiled, and for the first time I actually noticed that he had the same cheekbones as Sherlock when he smiled.  
I put William to bed after that, his eyes struggling to stay awake.

The guests left a little later, wishing us the best of luck and thanking us for the wonderful night. stayed behind and helped us clean up, washing dishes with Harry as Sherlock and I cleaned up the table and the sitting area. After cleaning, left and we were alone once again.  
Harry went to bed soon after clean-up, claiming that she felt tired after the long evening.  
Sherlock turned off the lights and let the flat be dimmed by the light of the fire, it's warmth welcome in the cold weather. I got myself and Sherlock a cuppa, grabbing a blanket and sitting in my chair. Sherlock came back into the sitting room dressed only in his blue wool robe and cotton pants. He climbed into the chair, sitting behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple, his lips resting there for several seconds.  
I hummed happily, leaning my head into his chest. "I'm happy I have you." Sherlock whispered. I looked up to his face and saw the light of the fire dance across his face, his eyes closed and his heart beat slow. He was either thinking, or just calm. I inhaled deeply, taking in his natural scent. "I'm happy I have you." I whispered, entangling my fingers with his, and slowly drifting off to sleep, the warmth of the fire and the presence of the one I love making me feel whole.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**CURSE YOU IPAD!**

I would've uploaded sooner, but my Ipad crashed on me, so I couldnt! But I have gotten to working on the next chapter!

And don't worry, I will include a visit from Ben later, and we will definitely be seeing Moriarty again, dont worry! _I have plans..._

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and _please tell me what you think_! It helps me write, and the more help I get, the more often I write and post new chapters!**

**-PerfectMoments**


	16. Sick Day

I woke up two days later to a wave of nausea and a cold sweat covering my body. I kicked off my covers and ran into the bathroom, hurling my dinner from last night into the toilet. I heard Sherlocks footsteps rush into the bathroom. He crouched down beside me and gently rubbed my back. Not as hard as he did while I was pregnant, but as if I was crying. He rubbed the soft circles right in the middle of my back.  
After I had coughed up the last of the bile and flushed the toilet, Sherlock handed me a cloth. I accepted it gratefully, wiping my mouth and slowly standing up, balancing myself on Sherlock and the white sink.  
Sherlock took me back to bed and helped me under the covers, wrapping me up in the warm blankets. I felt so cold, and my teeth were chattering, but I was sweating horribly. I saw him leave and return with a large blue bucket, the one I had used when I was pregnant with Will, and set it right next to the bed.  
Sherlock sat next to me on the bed and wiped the sweat off of my face with a cold washcloth, humming softly. He set down the cloth and rubbed my back again. I heard him chuckle, and I opened my eyes to look up at him. He smiled down at me," It's almost as if we were starting this whole thing over again, nine months ago." he said softly. I nodded and smiled. I would welcome that, another child.  
_But not with Jim._  
Not with the chains and the beating and the boiling water and the screaming and the pain. So. Much. _Pain._  
My breathing sped up, and I began to have chest pains. Sherlock knew the signs of my panic attacks and ripped the covers from my body, holding me close to him as I trembled.  
As I remembered.  
I felt scared, as if Jim would burst into the room and take Will and Sherlock away from me, hurting them too. I wouldn't be able to bear that. I couldn't live knowing that my innocent son was in the clutches of his demented biological father. The man who created him out of lust and a thirst for dominance.

When I finally began to snap out of my panic attack, I noticed that I was clutching Sherlocks shirt, I could hear his breathing and his heartbeat and his baritone voice rumbling in his chest as he tried to talk to me. I forced myself to focus in these things. Timing his heartbeat, breathing in sync with him, listening to the words he was telling me. I heard the door open and saw Harry as she slowly crept into the bedroom, going to stand over by Williams crib, where he was wailing. Harry picked him up and soothed him, cradling him close to her as she left the room, giving Sherlock a supportive smile with sad eyes.  
"John," Sherlock was saying," I'm right here. Sherlock is here. Will is here. Harry is here. Jim is _not_ here. He can't hurt our family, I promise you that. You are in a safe place, and he can't hurt you anymore." he was saying, rocking me back and forth slightly in his arms, enough to turn my screaming into occasional hiccups, my head buried into his chest and my arms limp at my side.  
After a few minutes, I came to. I sat up and rested against the headboard of the bed, breathing deeply in a rhythmic pattern. Sherlock sat there with me and made sure that I was aware that I wasn't in any danger. I opened my eyes and looked at him," I'm sorry." I said, feeling childish," This happens way too much." I say, wiping my cheeks. Sherlock leans forward and gives me a brief kiss, his cold hand wiping a tear from my face," It's okay." He whispered," I will help you through this, and it will get better. Something horrible happened to you, it's just your mind reacting to the memories." he said, the scientist side of him coming out.  
I eventually managed to get to sleep after throwing up again. And as my eyes were closing, I took Sherlocks hand and told him," Sherlock, I think that I just have a stomach flu or something." I coughed," Could you run to the store and pick up some medication." I asked, my eye lids becoming heavier and heavier. "I'll go right now." he said," Harry will be here with you, okay?" I nodded twice, giving him a brief smile to thank him before I succumbed to my exhaustion.

* * *

**SHERLOCK**

After I let Harry know where I was going, she promised to make sure to go to John if he should have another panic attack. She put the baby monitor in our room and put William in a sling, allowing him to fall asleep against her chest as she sat on the couch with a warm blanket watching the Telly, the baby monitor at her side.  
I got a cab and took it down to the grocery store, working my way over to the medicine aisle, looking for anything that would help with Johns condition.  
Who the _hell_ made so many different brands of cold and flu medicine?  
There was the fast reacting that made you drowsy, and the slow reacting one that didn't, and there were patches and all sorts of things, and some of medications were put in the wrong spot by careless customers, which made it very confusing to tell what John might need.  
So I just picked up one of everything.  
I was going up to the check out when I saw some chicken and vegetables and broth. I thought John might like some soup and crackers if he's feeling sick.  
But again... _WHAT KIND?!_  
I got some broth, celery, carrots, chicken, and noodles for the soup, grabbing the first package of crackers I found, I went to the check out counter. The woman ( Happily married, one toddler, two large dogs and comfortable living situations) looked at me funny when I put the basket upon the counter for her to check out. She smiled at me as she scanned the medicine and soup ingredients, punching in numbers on a keypad," Wife sick?" she said, a knowing look," Yeah..." I said," Something like that." She handed me my bags and wished me good luck. I chuckled, _'You have no idea.'_ I thought to myself.  
I got home and bound up the stairs, arriving with the three grocery bags in my hands. I opened the door to see Harry in the same spot I left her in, William now propped up on her lap as they watched a show (that she and John loved to watch) called _'This Is England'._  
"Are you sure Will should be watching that?" I said as a particularly vulgar scene broke out between the characters," He's one and a half month sold," she said, huffing," He doesn't know what he's watching."  
Harry then turned to me and her eyes widened when she saw three bags in my hand," I thought you were going to get some medicine!" she exclaimed," Not the entire damn pharmacy!" she claimed," Only two of the bags have medicine," I said, holding up the bag with the soup contents," This has soup ingredients."  
Harry smiled and turned back to watching her show, as William began playing with Harry's pixie haircut, messing up her hair.  
I put my coat and scarf away and set the soup ingredients down on the counter, taking the other two bags into the bedroom where John was sleeping.  
I looked over at Johns sleeping form. He was in the fetal position facing the door, his face relaxed except for his eyes, which looked focused, a small crease in the middle of his forehead.  
I sat down on the chair in the corner of the room by my desk, pushing all of my science equipment to the other side. I set up the medicine and looked at each one, reading the backs and trying to decide which one(s) would be best for Johns condition.  
Then, John rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.

* * *

**JOHN**

I opened my eyes as I sat up to see Sherlock sitting at his desk with multiple bottles spread out across it. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear the blurriness from them, focusing on Sherlocks frame in the corner.  
"What are you doing?" I asked fondly, a smile creeping over my face," Um..." he said quietly, standing with a bottle of medicine in each hand," I didn't know what to get you, so..." he held up the two bottles with an embarrassed look on his face, like a child having to explain why they took a cookie from the cookie jar.  
I smiled, a warm feeling creeping up my chest. The kind of feeling I got when Sherlock told me he loved me, or when I looked into Wills eyes, or whenever Harry truly laughs. "I think you still forgot something." I said. Sherlocks eyes went wide, panicking, he set down the medicine and came over to me," What did I forget?"  
I moved onto the other side of the bed and took Sherlocks arm, gently tugging him towards me. He climbed into the bed, looking confused. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he laid down, his stormy eyes peering into mine.  
"That's better." I sighed happily, snuggling into Sherlock. I heard his deep laugh as he realized that I was messing with him. He buried his nose in my hair and I knew he was drifting off to sleep by the slowing tempo of his heartbeat.  
We both fell asleep like that. In each others comforting embrace.

About an hour later, I had gotten up and rushed to the bathroom, chucking up the crackers I had tried to eat earlier.  
Bad idea.  
After sitting in the bathroom for five minutes emptying my stomach, I decided to go and watch Telly with Harry. And the one big thing was that I couldn't hold Will.

My illness and his fragile immune system were not a good combination. Sherlock took him from Harry's lap and cradled him, going into the kitchen to get him a bottle. I sat down next to my sister and we watched 'Being Human', another British drama that we both absolutely LOVED! She threw the covers over me and put her head on my shoulder and playing with the sleeve of my jumper.  
Sherlock was now sitting at the table, softly humming to Will as he read some documents for a case he was doing from home, just the experimentation stuff for now. Hopefully, after my mind recovers enough to actually be left alone, we will be able to easily get back into solving more cases with Lestrade.  
We finished the episode at 9:47, and Harry got up from the couch. "I'm going to take the tike into my room for the night, so we can all get some sleep." she said, standing up and walking to Sherlock, taking a sleepy William into her arms. "He just doesn't need to be crying every time you get up, which might be a lot tonight." she said, smiling at me. "Thanks Harry." I said, wrapping myself tighter in my blanket, my legs and toes getting cold. Harry rolled the cot into her (the guest) room, closing the door and putting William to bed. I could hear Wills tiny whimpering protests as he was put in his cot to sleep.  
Sherlock got the blue bucket and brought it over to the couch, setting it by my side, just in case. He sat down with me and handed me a bowl of warm chicken and vegetable soup.

I smiled and took the spoon, stirring the warm brew. "Thank you." I said, smiling as the smell of the soup rushed into my nose. I took a spoonful and blew it off, slowly pouring the mixture into my mouth. I hummed at the taste. It was fresh and comforting. I took another spoonful. And another. And another.  
Sherlock smiled," Someone is feeling a little better." he said. "Did you make this?" I asked, pointing at the soup with my spoon," With a little help from Harry, of course." he said, scooching closer to me.  
I finished my soup and rested my head against his shoulder, feeling his in frame against mine. "How have you been doing, John?" he asked, playing with the ring on my finger," Aside from being sick, I've been doing much better." I said softly," Well be able to go back to solving cases again soon." I said," Once Will is old enough, and once we are both ready, we can go back to Scotland Yard." I said. Sherlock brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered," All in good time, ."  
I smiled at him, feeling drowsy, warm, and absolutely blissful.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

There you have it! The next chapter!

I was scrolling through tumblr when I saw this idea, and I thought it might be good for the story, and it gave me a good idea for the next chapter... _Mwa ha ha!_

I hope you enjoyed, and if you could help me out by leave a comment the about your thoughts on the story, that would be **AWESOME**!

Thank you!

-**PerfectMoments**


	17. Check-Ups

Five days later, I woke up to William crying in his crib next to me.  
I got up and went over to him, seeing in his crib that he had thrown up on himself. "Oh, sweetheart." I said, picking him up. I laid him on the changing table and got another pair of pajamas for him to wear, taking his soiled one and putting it into a bowl of warm sudsy water, letting them soak a little before being laundered.  
I then walked around with little Will in my arms, a lot less fussy now, but still not feeling good.  
Sherlock and Harry were still sleeping, so I basically had the flat to myself. I didn't want to put Will in the sling in case he would throw up, so I just got a tiny blanket and wrapped him up in it, cradling him close to me as I one-handedly put a piece of bread in the toaster.  
Wills immune system was still incredibly fragile, so it worried me that he was already this sick, when he had not been sick before this morning. I had gotten over my illness a few days ago, but my keeping distance from my son hadn't helped with him not getting sick. I went over to the fridge to get some orange juice for myself and some milk formula to heat up and try with William, and when I closed the door, I saw Ben's number staring me in the face._ 'Who knows how bad this is.'_ I thought to myself, nabbing my cellular from the counter and punching in Bens number.  
_"Hello?"_  
"Hey, Ben. It's John Watson."  
_"John! It's so good to hear from you! What's going on?"_  
"Well, I was sick a few days ago, and it seems that Will got it too, so I was wondering if you could come by and take a look?"  
_"Of course! Is it okay if I drop by within the hour? I have another patient appointment, but it's just a general check-up, so it shouldn't take long."_  
"Sure. Thanks, Ben. I just don't know how fragile his immune system still is, and if it's still weak..."  
"_It's no problem, John. I was going to drop by soon anyways, so I can just check on both of you while I'm there."_  
"Alright. Thanks again, Ben."  
_"Yep! See you in a bit John!"_  
And I hung up the phone. Turning around, I saw Sherlock coming out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me," Who was on the phone?" "It was Ben. I called and asked him to swing by in a little bit to check up on Will, so he should be here within the hour."  
He nodded and stepped over to the toaster, pulling my toast out and placing it on a plate, putting a bagel in the toaster for himself. I ran Wills bottle under some warm water in the sink, getting it to the right temperature before taking it out and sitting on a stool at the table, trying to get him to take it.  
Sherlock turned around," Wait, what is going on with Will?" "He got sick this morning." I said, giving up on the bottle when Will refused to take it," I think he might have what I had, and I'm just worried about his immune system." Sherlock slowly walked over to us and looked down on Will's sad brown eyes. He sat down next to me and stroked a hand gently through Wills silky straight hair," Oh, little one." he cooed, looking at our son with gentle eyes.  
We took turns holding him and eating, I forced Sherlock to at least get some porridge into his system. He agreed, and held Will while I ate, and then I held him while Sherlock ate.

* * *

27 minutes letter, I heard someone coming up the stairs and knock on our door. I went to go answer the door, Will in my arms. I opened the door to see Ben standing there, his doctor bag in hand.  
"Morning, John!" Ben said, taking off his snow covered coat and boots at the door, and stepping towards me," Now, what seems to be the problem?" "I think he might have a case of the stomach flu. I had it not two days ago, and I think he might have picked it up." Ben walked towards me and looked at me for permission to take William. I nodded and shifted him into Bens arms, the jolt and movement causing him to wake up, and when he saw that he was being held by someone he didn't know, he cried out.  
Ben sat down on the couch and took out a thermometer, taking his temperature. He frowned when he took it, seeing the high temperature. "Have you tried feeding him?" Ben asked, soothing the fussy baby in his arms," Yes, but he refused to take it." I replied, sitting across from them, observing everything that was going on. I was definitely a doctor, but I had no idea what to do when it came to babies.

Sherlock came and sat next to me, bringing with him two cups of tea.  
After Ben had finished evaluating Will, he wrote down a prescription for acetaminophen, tearing the piece of paper from his perscription notepad and handing it to me," Only give him the medication if his fever gets really high, but he should otherwise be fine if you feed him in slow amounts and have him drink lots of fluids." he said, packing away his things in his bag.  
He stood and gave William to Sherlock, turning to me," Alright, John. Now it's your turn."  
Sherlock turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood up, going into Harry's room with William in his arms.  
Ben took out a large note pad and a dark blue pen. Crossing his legs, he got himself ready for my evaluation.  
"How have you been feeling since you came home from the hospital, John?" Ben asked calmly, looking at me with a smile in his face. I clutched my tea cup in my cold hands," Tired, mostly." I replied shakily," And worried about Will, but otherwise I've been fine." Ben scratched quick notes on the notepad, his eyes remaining locked on my face as his hand etched away," Have you been having any dark thoughts? Panic attacks? Nightmares?" I nodded," I've had one panic attack, and only a few nightmares, but my family has been very supportive of me, so it hasn't really been a problem." Ben nodded," Can you tell me what triggered your panic attack?" "Sherlock and I were talking about my nausea when I was sick, and he said that it was almost like I was pregnant again, and then I remembered, and..." I paused, focusing on the questionable my hands shook," Well, and then I had a panic attack."  
"How have your feelings towards William been?" He said, now skimming through his notes," Fantastic." I said, feeling very protective of my son. "Alright, John," He said, closing his notepad and putting it in the front pocket of his doctor bag," I'll leave it at that for now. You seem to be doing much better, and Im very happy for you, but I will be back to check up on you again."

We exchanged brief conversation and he left quickly for his next appointment. After his door closed, Sherlock, Will and Harry emerged from the guest bedroom. Harry came over and embraced me, burying her head in my shoulder. I rubbed circles on her back and pushed my head into the crook of her shoulder, feeling safe, like I did when I was younger.  
"How did it go?" Sherlock asked, holding William in his arms. I pulled away from Harry," It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Just a few questions. But I have a feeling that when he comes again, the questions will be worse." I said, Harry rubbing soothingly on my back.  
I took Will from Sherlocks arms and walked into the kitchen. Sherlock went over to the sink and got a bottle from the dish rack and filled it with room-temperature water. Walking over to where I sat with William, he set down the bottle and kissed me, his lips cold and hard. I kissed him back, and we broke apart.

It was later in the evening when I put William to bed, his illness causing him to get tired. Harry and I convinced Sherlock to watch an episode of _'This Is England'_, and he did admit that he liked it after the episode was done with.  
After the episode, we all decided it was best for us to go to bed, because Sherlock had to go work a case at Scotland Yard tomorrow, so Harry and I were going to go out with William to look at decorations for Christmas Eve.  
As I was dressing into my nightclothes, I heard Sherlock crawl into bed behind me. I lifted up the covers and slid into bed next to him.  
"Time has gone by so fast." Sherlock said, turning towards me and taking my hand in his. "William is already 3 months old, and still going." I said, looking at Sherlock, expecting to see some kind of light in his eyes.  
But there was none.  
The stormy blue eyes I loved so much were deep wells of worry and pain. I rolled over to face him,"Hey," I said softly," What is it?" Sherlock slid closer to me and rested his head on my clothed chest," I _never_ want to loose you." he said softly," And you never will." I said, pressing my forehead to his," Not by death, and not by loving someone else, but I never want _him_ to take you. Or Will. You two are the only things holding me together, and I _can't_ imagine..." I could feel his muscles tighten up beneath my hand resting on his back. His head bowed into my chest, and I felt the wetness of tears begin to soak my night shirt.  
I understood what he meant, because that was also my biggest fear. Loosing my family to the one person who, in a sick way, brought us all together. I held him as he sobbed, clutching him closer to me.

After a few moments of soothing whispers and closeness, Sherlock finally drifted off to sleep, his hands weakly grabbing my night shirt as his chest slowly rose and fell with every slow breath he took. I studies his chiseled face in the dark, the outlines the shadows made on his pale skin. He looked almost as if he were carved out of stone, but the man inside, although mostly insane genius, was kind and incredibly loyal. He honestly tries to understand how the people around him work (and that sometimes it isn't okay to talk about a murder case in a grocery store buying diapers with your husband and 2 1/2 month old) but he is different, and that's why I love him. He isn't any hero. He isn't trying to fit into any social group. He is amazingly brilliant, and knows where he stands.  
I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes, feeling Sherlocks pulse.

* * *

**_'THUMP!'_**  
I woke up with a start, hearing something fall onto the floor. My head whipped over to Sherlock's side of the bed and I panicked.  
_He wasn't there._  
I threw the covers off of me, and as I stood up, I saw a pair of feet over by Williams crib. Then two. Three. Four.  
There were four people in my bedroom.  
I looked up to the man standing by the window over by my dresser, picking up a motionless Sherlock, a deep gash on his temple. I looked to my right to see a familiar face. He was the man who poured boiling water on me when I was...  
"Hello John."  
I froze in my tracks, looking at the final person who was standing in the room, holding my son.  
It was Moriarty.  
_And he had my family._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Yes! Another successful chapter! What will happen to Sherlock, Will and John in the next chapter?

Stay tuned for more updates! Same bat-time, same bat-channel... Sort of.

**-PerfectMoments**

**P.S**

It would really help spark my creative spirit if you put a comment in that little box down to the right of your screen... please and thank you!


	18. Strategy and Bullet Holes

I stood in shock as I took in the situation, assessing the best possible ways to get my family out of Moriartys' grasp without getting them hurt... more than they already were. My heart clenched in my chest as I watched blood pour from the gash on Sherlocks head, staining his cheek with blood. I looked to my wailing son, who was irritated that a stranger had interrupted his sleep. I thought of where I would have hid a hand gun in my room. There was one in a hidden cabinet in my closet, but the large guard standing in front of it made that option unavailable. The only other one was stuffed between the headboard and the mattress of my bed. I would have to stall.

"Put him down." I choked out, my throat tightening as my heartbeat rose in my chest. Jim just smirked and brushed a long finger along my sons freckled face," Oh, John. We made him so beautiful." he sang, a devilish smirk plastered to his face. I took a step closer to the headboard, seeing that Jim hadn't noticed. His guards were smiling; chuckling, even. Another step. I was taking steps so slowly and quietly, it was almost mouse-like, stepping/shuffling closer to the headboard, knowing that I only had this one chance.

Moriarty then snapped his head up," What is his name?" I glared at him," None of your business." I spat at him,"He isn't your son." He handed Will to a guard," Be careful with him," he said," He is my blood. If you hurt him, you may find yourself freezing in the middle of the ocean." he said, smiling. The guard took him gently in his arms and stood back, putting no barrier between Jim and me. He strode over to where I stood and I took the final steps backwards, finally reaching the headboard, using the steps to look like I was trying to flee from him. He caressed my cheek with his overly-manicured hands, too soft and moist against my skin.

I sucked in a breath, willing my body not to succumb to the panic attack threatening to take over. he leaned in close, and I could almost smell the malice on his breath," Oh, my dear," he whispered, nipping my ear," I believe he is... or have you already forgotten?" he said, placing his other hand around my waist.

But I was ready.

I whipped my hand down between the mattress and snatched the handle of the gun in my right hand, pulling it up and pressing it to his chest," Trust me." I whispered," I will never forget." The guards reacted quickly, but I pulled the slightly startled Jim into a headlock, wanting more than anything to crush his windpipe, but I _had _to have leverage over these monstrously large men in any way that I could. I had to force a scream from my throat when the guard holding Sherlock upright dropped him, his head hitting the hard wooden floor before crumpling into a heap, his limbs sticking at at weird angles from his body.

"NOBODY MOVE!" I shouted, pointing the gun to Jim's head, making sure to yell loud enough to wake Harry. they froze where they stood, the one holding Will moving away from the commotion, making sure that Will wouldn't get hurt. Then, Jim began to... _clap_?!

He was laughing, his hands clapping like an idiot in front of him," Oh, John. You're so _adorable_." He said. Now it was my turn to be shocked. I heard Harry's bedroom door open and close, just barely. I had to be paying attention to hear it. I saw her eye as she looked through the open sliver of the door. I made eye contact with her, and shifted the position of my gun against Jim's head, sending her a silent message that this was a bad situation, and I saw her quickly disappear.

Jim twisted his body so that he was looking directly into my face, his warm breath hitting my forehead. He pecked me on the cheek an lipped out of my head lock, dislocating my shoulder. I grunted with discomfort, shoving my arm against the wall to re-set it. I felt it go back into place with a painful _POP!_ He stood there, looking me up and down like he did when he abducted me, and got to see me for the first time. I charged him, fury burning in my veins, and a guard lunged forward to tackle me.

_**BANG!**_

He went down, and smoke came out of the barrel of my gun. I looked back at Moriarty," Give me my son, and step away from Sherlock." I said defensively, planting my feet and clenching my hand around the handle of my gun. Jim looked down at his dead guard, his eyes flickering with worry. "John, be a good boy, and put down the gun." he said, holding out his hand as if I were a child that had taken a toy. I held out the gun in front of me, pointing the barrel straight between his eyes, my hands still and focused for the first time since I was taken.

I could see in his eyes that Moriarty was struggling to control himself, his eyes worried and confused, while his posture gave off a sense of relaxation. I wanted to pull that trigger, believe me, but I didn't really get the chance. Another guard slammed his bod into mine, knocking me against a wall, while another, the one holding Will, shoved a needle into my arm, injecting me with a clear liquid.  
My vision began to swim, and my legs gave out beneath me, the guard behind me holding me up on my feet. My head lolled to the side, and I was looking at Moriarty sideways, his steps swaggering towards me.

"Let's have another go, shall we?" he said, slipping his hands around my waist. I shook my head furiously, trying to rid my senses of whatever drug he had used on me. His lips smiled, but his eyes were like daggers. He was mad. He took my mouth in an angry kiss, cutting my lips with his teeth. But I am _not_ going to do this again. I managed to force myself to focus for long enough to knee him in the crotch, sending him reeling backwards. I bit the arm of the guard, forcing him to drop me as he screeched with pain. I picked my head up and crawled over to Sherlock, blood having now pooled around his ghostly pale body. I sat him into a position where it would be easier for him to breathe, his head falling at an awkward angle, but it was better than what had been happening.

I then leapt at the guard, throwing myself off of the wall and crashing into him, ripping William from his arms before he fell. I clutched Will's sobbing form close to my chest, stumbling back over to where Sherlock lay unconscious. Moriarty got up seconds later, picking up my gun that I had dropped and pointing it at Sherlocks head. I quickly set William down on the other side of Sherlock and threw myself in front of him, feeling the bullet sink itself into my right thigh, searing pain tearing right behind it. I fell backwards, barely missing Sherlock as my legs gave out beneath me. I clutched my leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

Moriarty then pointed it again, instead this time, at my head," You have been a bad boy, Johnny." he said, anger clear on his face," Baby Jim won't like hearing about his daddy when he's older."  
My face pressed into the ground, my other hand grasping Will close to my body to shield him from and stray bullets, and my back pressed up against Sherlocks legs.

The sound of the bedroom door slamming open shocked us all, but I was filled with relief when I saw the familiar face of none other than Greg Lestrade, pointing his gun at Moriarty," ON YOUR KNEES!" he bellowed. Moriarty slowly got down onto his knees, allowing the cops to take his gun. His remaining two guards did the same, officers seizing them immediately and cuffing their hands behind their backs. "Greg..." I said, the blood loss and the drugs starting to take over, although the adrenaline was still ever present. Lestrade crouched down by us," What the hell happened?!" he said, looking at Sherlock," We need to get him to a hospital. I think he may have had a concussion." I slurred, my vision failing me. I rolled out of the way so that the cops could escort Moriarty and his men out of the room, but now without a smirk in my direction.  
"John!" Harry said, coming over to me," Wha- Did he _shoot_ you?!" she said, her hands flickering to my hand clutching my thigh," Ha... Harry..." I said, my tounge feeling foreign in my mouth," Ta... Take Will." she scooped Will up from behind me and held him in her arms, standing up as the paramedics made her move.

I twisted my body, ignoring the firm hands and protests of the medics, to see Sherlock. There was someone placing an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, lifting him onto a stretcher. He was carried out of the room, and I could see the bruises on his knuckles where he had fought back against Moriarty's men. As the drug in my body became more and more powerful with each passing moment, I allowed my body to become limp, allowing the medics to poke and prod, as I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter took so much longer to write than it should have! I had almost no idea how to continue from where I left off in the last chapter, but I think it turned out pretty well, don't you think?

If you have any ideas on what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters, **PLEASE** comment or PM me! I love hearing from you guys, and it helps me write!

**-PerfectMoments**


	19. A Short Aftermath

I felt the ambulance jerk to a stop. The padded stretcher holding my body off of the suddenly moving up and out. I opened my eyes, now alert, my heart pounding in my chest. When the paramedics began to wheel me into the sliding doors of Harold Hospital, I looked to my right to see Sherlock, his eyes opening and closing very slowly. My breath quickened in the plastic mask covering my face to help me breathe, and I felt the need to go over to him.

"Sherlock!" I called, trying to get out of my stretcher. One of the paramedics took a strap and tied it across my chest, pinning me to the board carrying me inside. His head jerked my direction, and his eyes flew open. He reached out a single shaking hand towards me, and my heart broke. He was probably terrified. He began yelling, thrashing out at the medics as they began to carry him inside as well.  
I stuck out my hand, and as both teams of doctors rushed us through the doors, our hands met, holding on to each other. "John..." he wheezed, his breath shaky," Are you... okay?" "Yeah." I said," Nothing happened to me. I'm fine. You need to cooperate with the medics, okay?" He shook his head," My... my brain... it isn't... _WORKING!_" he screeched, his eyes wide and scared. I brushed his knuckles with my thumb, feeling the bruises and cut skin that covered them," The doctors are going to help you, okay?" I said. He nodded fiercely, his grip on my hand getting weaker and weaker," John, don't leave..." he begged softly, his body already worn out from the adrenaline rush of arriving here," I'll see you soon..." I took his hand and kissed it, my lips brushing against his wedding ring.

As they wheeled us away, I saw Harry, Lestrade and Mycroft arrive at the front desk, William in Harry's arms, sleeping peacefully. Totally un-harmed, thank god. They stood in the hallway, watching as Sherlock went one way, and I another. Different surgeries. Different rooms.

Different fates.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I had this little idea while sitting in class today, and I couldn't wait to get home and write it! I hope you guys enjoyed this short filler, and I am already thinking and planning for the next chapter!  
I would like to thank _dragonrose21 _for being so supportive with commenting and support. The last comment you left me made me _really _happy, and I hope you will continue to help me through this story... and the next one! (I have decided that I will be writing a part 2 of this story about William growing up. And... other things...)

Don't forget to comment!

**-PerfectMoments**


	20. John 'Mama Bear' Holmes

I woke up with the smell of sanitation and the numbness of Novocain. I sat up, feeling the bandage around my thigh shift as I did. My eyes were blurry, but I could still see the clean room with its chairs, an I.V drip next to my bed. I pressed the call button, alerting nurses that I was awake. Two people, one a man and one a woman, both wearing dark green scrubs, stethoscopes hanging around their necks. "Good morning, Mr. Holmes!" the man exclaimed, coming over to the bed," There was a man that came here with me. His name is Sherlock Holmes. What do you know about his condition?" I asked, my hands gripping the thin sheets. "Sherlock is resting, and in a fragile condition," the female nurse said, stepping forward," He has been responding well, though. His vitals are doing well for his condition, but his eyes have not yet opened." "Coma?" I asked, my fear for his safety almost unbearable.

"No, he isn't in a coma," she said, and I laid back, sighing with relief," His body is just resting. With his head injury and exhausted state, it may be a day or two before he does." she said, coming over and fiddling with the machine tracking my heart rate and other vital organs. They left soon after that, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**One Day Later**

I was sitting in my bed, reading one of my old blog posts on the laptop that Harry had brought in earlier that day, when I heard the door open. "John Holmes!" Ben exclaimed," Back so soon?" he teased, setting his bag down on a couch and bringing a seat up next to my chair, his notepad in hand. I tensed, knowing what was coming," Im not going to be asking you any questions today, John." Ben said, reaching for the television remote. He switched it on, and the Sky network was playing _House_, and he switched it to the news channel, revealing a reporter, and to his right, a picture of none other that Jim Moriarty.  
Ben turned the volume up and set down the remote, putting his pen to paper and recording my reactions. But I remained blank. I simply listened as the reporter told the story of how he was going to prison for 2 life sentences. Rape and murder. I cringed as the reporter told the viewing audience about me ('The victim was a man who chooses to remain anonymous, but has suffered greatly from this horrific act') but still refused to break down.

After the report, Ben turned off Telly and turned to me," What changed?" he asked, his blue ink pen ready in his right hand," I have faced him, and I fought him. I'm still terrified of what he did, and what he can still do, but now I know that I can face him. He is clever, but I served 3 years in Afghanistan. I know how to fight." Ben nodded, seemingly impressed. "You've passed the test, John. Congratulations." he said, packing up his things. "Wait," I said," That's all?" I asked, a little shocked," Yeah." he replied," Do you _want _more questions?" he asked," No!" I exclaimed," I'm just... relieved, is all." I said, leaning back in the hospital bed.  
"Well, it seems I won't bee seeing you any time soon," he said," Well, unless you and Sherlock decide to have a little one, then you will see me again." I gulped, slightly embarrassed, but that thought hadn't come to me before. Sherlock and I could have a baby. It was all possible. But still... it way too soon to be thinking this. Ben came over and shook my hand," Until next time, Mr. Holmes." he said, firmly shaking my hand," Until next time, Doctor." I said, shaking his hand back.

When he opened the door, Harry was standing in the hall, her hand curled into a fist and raised in the air, like she was about to knock on the door, William wrapped tightly in her arms. Ben smiled at her and exited the room, giving me one last smile. Harry exited, an embarrassed look on her face. She sat down in the chair next to me, a warm smile on her thin face. She held William out to me and I took him urgently, finally having the energy to hold him in my arms. "Hey." she said softly, her eyes meeting mine. I could see deep inside that there was something troubling her.  
"What's going on?" I asked worriedly, lending William my thumb to suck on to soothe his soft crying. She tore her eyes from mine, looking down at her sleeves, pulling them over her knuckles. I took her right hand, holding Will securely with my left, and pushed up her sleeve to reveal deep cuts lacing her forearm, some of them fresh. I gasped, horrified. She turned away from me, and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned towards me, but still refused to meet my eyes. "What happened?" I said softly. Her head sank into her hands, her sobs coming out in torrents now. I sat up and wrapped my arm around her, pushing her head into the crook of my neck, her small hands wrapping around my arm, clinging to me like a life raft.

After a moment, she pulled back," Night terrors." she said, pulling out a tissue and wiping her eyes," It happens in my sleep." she said," Is it worse at the flat?" I asked," N-no... It's Clara..." she sniffled, the pain in her eyes clear now. "She called me two weeks ago... she said something about a guy... we got into this big fight... we both said things we can't take back... I just miss her so much!" she sobbed, leaning into me. Will was resting peacefully against my chest, my thumb still in his mouth. I let her cry, and then she pulled back, wiping her eyes and putting on her 'brave-face', or at least that's what she called it when I was little when dad would come home from a long night of drinking, taking out whatever he wanted on us. (Put on your brave-face, Johnny. Fight it out until the end, It's going to be okay.) I remember the first time she told me that. It was after having the belt three nights in a row, when I hid in my room the next morning, refusing to come out and go to the bus stop.  
She forced a smile," But things will sort themselves out, right?" she croaked, her voice cracking from crying so hard," They always do... eventually."

She stayed for maybe another hour or so before taking Will and leaving to the flat, wishing me well as she closed the door for the night.

* * *

**Seven Hours Later**

I had fallen asleep at least an hour ago, but I was woken up by a loud crash from over by the door. I bolted up in my bed, wincing as the bruises around my waist from where Moriartys hands gripped me too tight. There was a figure standing against the door, leaning against it, while the chair that had been placed next to the door had been knocked over. I couldn't see the figure standing against the door, but I could hear their breath. I turned the lights on from the switch by my bed.  
"Christ, Sherlock!" I exclaimed, swinging my leg over the edge of the bed and standing up, leaning against the wall to get over to my cane that Harry had brought from home, limping quickly to where Sherlock was panting, his face ghostly against the dark wood of the door, one hand clutching the door handle while the other was grasping the I.V drip pole connected to his arm. I supported him, wrapping my arm firmly around his bony hips and leaning him against me, leading him slowly over to the bed. He collapsed against it when we reached it, his hand still clutching my hospital gown.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed, love?" I scolded lightly, wiping sweaty strands of hair from his forehead, his eyes wide and panicked," I had to see you." he whispered, his baritone voice failing him to a light whisper," I was so worried about you when... When I _saw_ him, I knew he was there to get you." he leaned against me, too tired to keep his head up any longer," I tried to fight back, I swear I did... Everything just happened so fast... I tried, John..." he sobbed, both of his terrifyingly thin hands clutching me around my middle.  
I ignored the pain of his wrists against my bruises and held him even tighter, bringing his head close to my chest. I laid back, pulling him with me," You should just stay here tonight." I said, kissing his cheek. He nodded and pulled his I.V drip around to the other side of the bed, clutching me close to him, his breathing eventually evened, and he fell asleep.

But I barely slept that night. I kept my eyes fixed on the open door of the hospital room, mentally daring Moriarty to take us now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. "Where the hell did all of these updates come from?" Well, going through stress and battling my inner demons brings out my crazy writing side, and I have to write constantly, so why not do it for you guys? I personally love where this story is going, but I want to know what YOU guys think! More or less of **_anything,_** please let me know in the comments section!

Also! Someone in the comments said something about John being a 'Mama Bear' (thank you, citizen) and I really liked that idea, so I decided to put that into the rest of this story, and possibly the next one.

Thank you for all of your support and love, and I will be updating more now that I got a laptop! YAY!  
**-PerfectMoments**


	21. Alone

Sherlock and I were released from the hospital two and a half weeks later, eagerly leaving the over-sanitation of the hospital building. Getting a ride from a cabbie, we headed back to 221B, Sherlocks head resting against mine for the whole trip home, the effects of the pain medication for his head injury taking a toll on his consciousness.  
Harry and Mrs. Hudson were waiting for us at the door, wrapped up warm in the cold December air, William bouncing in Mrs. Hudson's arms. Harry came over and took the two small bags that held extra clothing and our toothbrushes inside of them from the hospital. I paid the cabbie before helping Sherlock out of the cab, also having to lean on Harry for support, my leg wound limiting me to a faint limp.

After making our way up the stairs, Sherlock let go of me and slumped down on the couch, facing the wall, the yellow smiley face still painted on the wall. I sat down in my chair, wrapping up in the blanket that sat on the arm rest. I took William from Mrs. Hudson, welcoming the familiar feel and smell of my three-and-a-half month old happy and alive in my arms. I sat his head against my chest and he gurgled softly, feeling the warmth radiating from my body to his.

"Thank you both for looking after him while we were gone." I said, smiling at Mrs. Hudson and Harry as they came and sat down in front of me, leaving Sherlock to rest on the couch. "It was quite fun getting to spend time with my grandson." Mrs. Hudson said smiling. " So, John," Harry said," I got a call from Clara..." she said, looking at me. Mrs. Hudson seeing this as a private talk, retreated to he kitchen to make tea.  
"She's in trouble, John." She said to me, her expression torn," The man she is with is hurting her, and she called me for help. I'm going to have to leave you within tomorrow or the next day." she said. "Leave whenever you need to. Sherlock and I have everything under control now, and I think it's time we all got to settle into a regular schedule, don't you think?"

She nodded," I really don't want to leave you..." she said," I wanted to see Will's first christmas with you and your family, but-" "There will be more holidays that will be his first." I said, William wriggling around in my arms. "You need to go to her." I said, soothingly. Harry nodded," Alright. I think there is a flight going out to her new home in the states." she said, standing up and giving me a kiss on the cheek, retreating to her room to tidy up before she left tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of a whistling kettle. I rolled over in my bed, seeing that Sherlocks exhausted form was sleeping soundly next to me. I gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before rolling out of bed and going over to William's crib. He was sleeping soundly as well, his back rising and falling in his delicate sleep. I left the room after putting on my robe and slippers, seeing Harry lift the kettle from the stove and pour herself a cup of coffee. I walked over to her and opened the cabinet next to her, getting the toast out of the cupboard and a small plate. She looked up at me after she sat down the kettle and came over to hug me. I embraced her warmly, enjoying her comfort and her unique smell of natural musk and sharp peppermint perfume as well as the scent of her blueberry conditioner. I hugged her tightly, and for several moments until she too relaxed in my arms.  
I took her cup of coffee over to our small dining table and popped the bread in the toaster, gesturing for her to sit down. "What do I do, John?" she said from the table. I turned around and walked over to her, sitting next to her. "You do whatever you can to help her." I said, taking her tiny hand in mine," You love her, don't you?" she nodded, her other hand bringing her cup to her lips," She could've called the police, or one of her friends in the states, but she called _you_, Harry." I said, and I could see her processing all of this, her intelligent brain working its way around the information," Oh my god..." she brought her hand to her mouth," Do you think she still..." "Yeah, Harry," I said," I _know_ she still loves you."

She smiled at me, and I gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before going to get the toast as the toaster was seconds from going... _ding!  
_I fetched the toast out and spread peanut butter on both faces of toast, the natural oils of the peanuts making the spread a little more runny than usual. I set the plate down in front of her and went back to make myself porridge, getting out the meal and running hot water from the faucet into the kettle.  
As soon as I sat the kettle down, Sherlock entered the kitchen, his hair disheveled, and William in his arms.

I stood and kissed my small family, earning a soft hum of pleasure from Sherlock and a sleepy coo from William. Harry stood, wiping peanut butter from the side of her face," I'm afraid this is when I have to leave." she said, taking her plate over to the sink. Sherlock looked at her in confusion," Why are you leaving already?" he said, his words slurring from the exhaustion of the pain killers. " Something has... come up." she said, washing the crumbs from her plate. I went over to her bag in the living room and came back into the kitchen to find Harry and Sherlock embracing each other, Sherlock rubbing small circles on her back while she clutched to his thin robe, her head shoved into the crook of his shoulder.  
I waited for their brief exchange to end before fully entering the room, still holding Harry's belongings. She took the case and hugged me as well. "Take of yourself." she whispered into my ear," You too, Harry." I whispered back," We'll look forward to seeing you again soon." she pulled away and smiled at me, grabbing her coffee cup and gulping down the rest of her coffee. She kissed us both, and we walked her down to the edge of the pavement. " Merry Christmas!" she said, stepping into the cab. She stuck out her hand and waved at us. We waved back, waiting until the car rounded a corner to go back inside.

We stepped back inside of the flat and stood there for a minute, trying to get used to the quiet that had now settled around us. We no longer had Harry watching our favorite television shows, or the kettle whistling when we got home, or her loud laughter whenever she would play with William, getting him to scrunch up his nose and giggle like a loon. I sighed and turned to Sherlock," Now we really are on our own." He looked to me and pulled me closer to him, shifting William's position in my arms," Yes we are." he said, breathing into my short blonde hair.

I went to go stir the porridge that I had set out earlier, popping some bread into the toaster for Sherlock when he was ready to eat and getting some milk formula out for William.  
Now, I was looking forward to spending a holiday of red and green with my small family.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Goodbye Harry! But don't worry! She isn't gone permanently. I've grown pretty attached to how I've sculpted her out to be in this story, so she will come back in the next one, but this one... Most likely not.  
The next chapter will be on Christmas eve with a few curve-balls... good or bad, you'll just have to wait and see!

**-PerfectMoments**

**P.S**

Tell me what you SPN fans thought of season 10! Let's share the SuperWhoLock love around!


	22. Merry Christmas? Part 1

I stood over by the fire place on Christmas morning, tending to the flickering coals that has been stirring since last night when Sherlock and I had fallen asleep in front of the flames after putting Will to bed, enjoying our close company.  
Sherlock was behind me, playing with William by waving a tiny bee on a string over Will's little nose, his hands grabbing at the toy each time it swung over his head. I put the fire barrier over the flames and turned around, watching William squeal with joy when he caught the tiny bumblebee in his hand, his fingers clutching the soft fabric. Sherlocks baritone laugh rumbles throughout the walls of the flat, watching Will with pride and love evident in his eyes. William then abandoned the bee and reached up at Sherlocks nose, wiggling the cartilage end back and forth. Sherlock closed his eyes and smiled, seeming to enjoy the calm joy that he felt whenever he played with William.

I crawled over to them and tickled Will's stomach, which was covered with the fabric of a pair of footsie pajamas that Mrs. Hudson had made him for an early Christmas present, as she was out visiting with some friends, celebrating the holiday in Italy, leaving Sherlock, Will and I the whole building to ourselves. We had gotten a 'Charlie Brown' christmas tree, as I called it. It was very small, and had a single silver bulb hanging from one of its limbs and enough lights to make it seem cheerful enough. Honestly, it was the best one I've ever had, and I loved it. I haven't celebrated in almost five years, running around with Sherlock solving cases, even though we fell in love on our first case. Nothing romantic, but it was good enough for us.  
There were a few presents under the tree. One for Sherlock, One for me, and three for William. I scooted close to Sherlocks side as we laid down on the floor on our stomachs, William working his neck, arm, and back muscles by propping himself up and looking at us from his stomach after Sherlock had turned him over after he caught the bumblebee.

We were all still dressed in our pajamas. Will in his green footsie pajamas, Sherlock in long, thin trousers, and I in my fleece trousers and jumper. We were finally a family, and I think we are all pretty happy about it!

I went over to the little tree and grabbed one of William's gifts, placing it in front of him. I untied the bow on the bag and pulled out the tissue paper, revealing two foot rattles. Tiny orange baby slippers with tiny rattles on the tops," I think Mrs. Hudson made these!" I said, slipping them on William's feet. he giggled as he kicked his feet, making a rattle and a bell noise. Grabbing the next one (courtesy of Lestrade) and opening the package, I took out a mobile with various animals on it. A turtle, a hedgehog, an otter, and a frog. "Interesting variety of animals." Sherlock commented, observing the green and brown top of the mobile," This will go nicely with Will's room." he said.  
Sherlock and I had recently painted Will's nursery a light green with the dark green crib that he had been sleeping with in our room. At three months old, we were content with his safety in his own room, and decided to move him out of ours. His nursery now had a changing table, his crib, and a small dresser for his small clothes. We had forgotten about a mobile, and it seems that Lestrade had noticed that last time he was visiting (last week), seeing Will as if he was his own family. The last present for Will from Sherlock and I was a color-changing nightlight. Why not have a little light in that room?

After Will began to become sleepy, we put him in his small cot over by my red chair, his small head covered with a blue cotton cap. I then went over to the tree and fetched my present for Sherlock, setting it in front of him and lying back down on my stomach on the floor beside him. He rolled over onto his back and tore the packaging and opening the stained oak box that was revealed under the silver packaging. He smiled as he pulled out a dark tobacco pipe, the dark wood carved into the shape of a dragon, its scales running up and down the length of the pipe. He turned to me," I thought you didn't want me to smoke." he said, smirking. "Well, where is the tobacco?" I teased. He looked in the box, seeing none. He sighed and looked quizzically into my eyes," I have it hidden." I said," When the time is right, you can have some. But... just not around Will, hmm?" I said, rolling over onto my back to lay next to him. He nodded and stuck the end of the pipe into his mouth, running his fingers over the carvings with a calm look on his face.  
"Your turn!" he said, springing up from the floor. He grabbed the very last gift from the tree and handed it to me. I read the tag;

_Faithfully yours,_

_ Sherlock Holmes_

I smiled and tore the packaging, seeing the back of a picture frame. I became confused. Sherlock wasn't usually the sentimental type.  
I continued to tear the packaging until I was staring at the black felt of the 8x10 picture frame. I turned it over and gasped. It was a picture of Sherlock and I asleep on the couch, William bundled tightly into my arms, his bright eyes staring into the camera lens. Will couldn't have been over two months at the time, his head and hands much smaller than they are now.  
I looked over at Sherlock, my lips unable to keep from smiling, and his knowing eyes looking into mine," It might make it even better if I told you Harry took the picture." he said. I looked at the black and white photo of my family, taken my my fantastic sister. I was unable to stop smiling. I rolled over and kissed Sherlock passionately, placing my arms on either side of his head. He returned my kiss with eagerness, his cold hands brushing over my cheeks. I chuckled, feeling foolish and blissful... until I heard the door open.

My head shot up as I looked over to the door, hovering over Sherlock. I was staring at the person I had left so long ago. Who had beat me senseless since I was eight...  
I was staring into the dark, angry eyes of my father.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Dun dun **DUN!**_ There never really is a happy moment at 221B, is there? Well don't worry, I just want John to come to peace with his past... but that doesn't mean that blood won't be shed!  
I might also add that in London, trousers are what americans call 'pants', and pants are 'underwear'. Just saying! I had some confusion over that in some previous chapters.  
Thank you all for reading, and I'm sorry this upload took a little longer. I've been a very busy person, and this chapter was kinda hard to write... But it's here now!

Don't forget to comment, and I'll see you all again soon!  
**-PerfctMoments**


	23. Merry Christmas? Part 2

My father stepped into the room, his feet heavy on the wood floor of our home. I rolled off of Sherlock and stood, Sherlock doing the same. I could feel my heart rate increasing, my throat clench up as my lungs felt as if they couldn't get enough air. I leaned against the desk behind me; the last memory I have of this man is when he took the fire poker out of the flames on Christmas eve and put it against my skin. Christmas eve was my mother's birthday.

"What the hell is this?" he said, his voice a tone that I knew all too well. It was the voice he used when he was on the edge of snapping... which was usually when he would go get the belt. I flinched, grasping Sherlocks robe and pulling him back next to me. I needed him next to me right now, and I felt that I needed to protect him. George, my father, looked around, his eyes seeming to skip over the crib where WIlliam was sleeping. He then turned his gaze back to me," I didn't raise my son to be some satanic homosexual." he growled, his fists clenching," I've been sober for almost two years now, and _this _is the thanks I get from you?!" he said, stepping closer.  
"Actually," It was Sherlock who spoke," You've had more than one drink in the past 24 hours. Your eyes are hazy and I can smell the whiskey from here." Sherlock scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. My father looked at him, clearly in shock," And who the hell are you?!" he roared, his voice escalating now," Sherlock Holmes." he said flatly, staring blankly into George's eyes. " I can also tell that you've recently been in prison, and got out. Something horrible, I presume, from seeing the tracking anklet placed on your left foot from the prison. Must have been the end of your sentence, it would be impossible for you to get out for good behavior." I couldn't help but laugh, seeing Sherlocks gears turning.  
Sherlock circled my father like a judge, taking in his features, the details that would tell him more about George. He then came over and stood next to me, taking my hand in his. " 57 years old, crap home in Germany, ongoing alcoholic. From seeing you, I would say that you had a haunting past." Sherlock straightened, knowing that he was crossing into sensitive territory," But I can also tell when someone has been abusive to others. You take little regard for yourself, it shows in your uneven beard and the amount of dry shaving cream behind your left ear. The leather on your belt is worn only around the buckle, showing that as your usual choice for torment. Your hands clench up whenever you look at John, which is only too revealing that your sick mind would pick him to abuse."

George simply stood and took in the information that Sherlock was hurling at him, barely stopping to take a breath. He was becoming more and more enraged the more and more Sherlock spoke, adding detail of a rumble that he just had from the bruises on his knuckles and his split lip as well as the faded marks of an old wedding ring. George continued to stare at Sherlock in disbelief as he basically told him his own life story as well as what he had done in the past five hours alone. It wasn't until Sherlock leaned over and kissed me that he spoke again. " You got ye'r self a bitch of a partner, John." He said, rubbing his temple," I know." I said," That's why I love him." I walked over to William's crib, deciding that it was better to tell the old man about Will rather than having him find out on his own.

George stared as I brought William over in my arms as I moved back over to Sherlock, his mouth open in shock. "Do close that hole in your face," Sherlock said," You'll get flies."  
The _clack _of teeth was the next sound I heard from across the room. "This is my life now, dad." I said," These people. Harry." he flinches at her name, his eyes burning with anger," Is... is that thing yours?!" He said, pointing to William's sleeping form," Yeah," I said, turning him so George could see the freckles dotting Will's cheeks and nose. He stepped back, seeing just how much Will looked like mom. He stepped back and pointed," Sick bastard child..." he whispered, but not quiet enough.

Sherlock was on him in seconds, grasping the back of his shirt in his fist and shoving him down the stairs. I could hear him yelling, and then the **_SLAM_ **of the door. Sherlock then came back upstairs, striding over to me and taking my shocked form in his long arms. His skin felt like marble where the cold December air had hit him when he was standing at the door not moments ago. I wrapped my free arm around his back, feeling his spine under he tips of my fingers. He stepped back and ran his fingers over William's smooth head, now taking the opportunity to wake up and say hello with a wide, toothless smile. Sherlock leaned down and kissed his forehead, his sea blue eyes closed.

I took his hand and led him over to the couch, lifting up the blanket to allow him to sit down. Sherlock crawled under, then holding the heavy quilt for me. I clambered in next to him, leaning my back up against his chest, William still in my arms. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the both of us, his chin resting on my shoulder. I turned my face to him," What he says and does doesn't matter anymore." I said, kissing one of his hands. He remained silent, but his grip around us tightened as we all fell asleep together on the couch, wrapped up in the comfort of our home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, so this chapter was kind of weird, but I think it turned out okay! I'm sorry it took so long to write, I've just had ALOT going on in my life, but I am going to be writing as often as I possibly can! I _promise_!  
I would like to send out a special thank you to T'Kerstin for the idea of having Sherlock deduce John's father. But I really wanted John to get some peace with his past so that he can have a clear path to move forward on. I am going to make a good estimate of 25 chapters for this story, and then... a whole other story altogether! I'm so excited to get started on it, and I'm trying to decide if (after this story, of course) I should start on another Destiel fanfic idea I've had, or if you guys really want another story!  
This next story will have Will growing up, a little Moriarty here and there, and another curve-ball... but a very, very happy one! Tell me what you all think, and thank you for being patient with me!

I love you all, and your comments really keep me motivated!  
**-PerfectMoments**


	24. Coming To A Close

Before we knew it, Spring came rolling around. The markets were stocked with goods, the weather was warm, and Will got to see his first season change!  
It was finally nice enough to take him out on a stroll, so I got the pram out of the closet where it had been waiting for its turn for use for about seven months now, ever since we brought Will home. And William himself has made improvements in leaps and bounds. He has been sitting up on his own, playing with various things, and even crawling! Now he zooms around the flat, Sherlock and I barely able to keep up with him.

"John, I've got everything ready!" Sherlock called from the kitchen, where he had just finished making sandwiches and packing applesauce and milk formula for William in a small cooler. I picked up Will's new favorite toy, a stuffed bee that had once been Sherlocks, and was dropped off by Mycroft a few weeks ago, and rattled it. William's head of smooth, dark hair peeked around the corner of the kitchen, his smile wide enough to show off his two new bottom central incisors. He sped over to where I was crouching with his toy and sat in front of me, reaching out his tiny hands to take it from me. I handed him the toy and scooped him up into my arms as he began chewing on one of the thick wings of the bee, his eyes closed as the soothing action of chewing was satisfied on his irritated gums.

I put him into the pram and buckled him in. He had taken to trying to roll out while we went on our walks, so I used the buckle to keep him secure. Sherlock walked over and placed the basket with everything we needed in the bottom, giving Will a cold teething ring to chew on. He took it and sucked on it, humming in contentment.  
We went over to a park five blocks down the way and picked a spot of pavement over by a fountain, seeing as it was finally running again after the snow had mostly melted. I spread out a blanket on the ground and set down the basket while Sherlock lifted Will out of the pram. "There we go!" He said, lifting Will high into the air above is head, Will holding the teething ring in his mouth and giggling insanely. I could see the freckles on his face move as his nose scrunched up. I chuckled and sat down, taking out the sandwiches and ice water as well as the small container of natural applesauce and a baby spoon. Sherlock sat down and propped William up on the blanket, letting him take in the sights, sounds and smells of the park. He watched the children playing over on a swing set, and the pigeons flocking to a bench where a young man was feeding him with his pregnant wife, as they took bread crumbs out of a bag and threw then out to the birds, their fingers intertwined.  
Will all of a sudden took a large interest in the spewing fountain behind him. I helped him stand up, putting my hands on either side of him and supporting his little legs as he 'stepped' closer to the edge. He dipped his hand into the water, pulling it back out with an excited squeal when he felt its chilling temperature. Sherlock and I laughed, causing Will to giggle as well.

Soon after that, we all got out out lunch and ate. I dug into my ham, tomato and mustard sandwich while spoon feeding a very happy baby his applesauce and Sherlock eating his chicken and lettuce sandwich. We spent a very peaceful afternoon there in that park, just watching the people come and go, Will crawling after the pigeons and then sitting down and crying because he scraped his knees. I went over to him and carried him back, kissing the irritated skin on his tiny hands, and Sherlock already digging in the bag to find the plasters we had packed just in case.  
After Will was all patched up and the tears from his eyes had dried, he rolled onto his belly and pushed a small blue ball between Sherlock and I, laughing when we would miss our turn, the ball rolling in between the two of us.

As three o'clock rolled around, William could barely keep his eyes open, let alone sit up. I picked him up and rested his head against my shoulder, deciding to carry him the rest of the way home. Sherlock and I packed up (I did it one handed) and put the basket under the pram. Sherlock then put a hand around my waist, and another on the handle of the pram. We walked like that the rest of the way home.

* * *

Later that evening, when Will was in bed with his pacifier and stuffed bee clutched in his hand, and nightlight on, illuminating the room in a calming blue light, I went to bed with Sherlock, both of us dressed in thin boxers, and I in a light t-shirt. I pulled the sheet over the both of, seeing as Sherlock was lost in thought, his eyes tightly closed. When I put my hand on his shoulder, his eyes shot open, and he looked at me. He smiled, but I could see behind it. Something was troubling him. "Hey," I whispered, "What's got you?" I interlaced my fingers with his, seeking to comfort him. He turned his sad blue eyes to me," This is the longest time that I have been truly happy.' He started," But something is bound to happen again. Catlin might come back, or Jim, or-" "Stop this." I said," There is no reason to worry about this, our family." I whispered," We have something to hold onto now. The small life in the room right next to us, that is our son." I said.  
As soon as Sherlock opened his mouth to speak again, I interrupted him," Sherlock, Moriarty will _never _be his father. He simply helped put him here, in this world. But we have the chance to shape him into a good man, Sherlock. To raise him to be brave and kind, and teach him that vulnerability is okay." Sherlock's grip tightened on my hand, his nose sinking into my hair," We have something beautiful." I said, kissing him.

Sherlock remained silent, but the slowing of his heart as he slept spoke more than any words he would have said. So I settled myself next to him and looked bravely into the future, my family by my side.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

That is the end of this story! I hope that everyone enjoyed, and I will be going to work on yet _another_ part! Let me know what you guys think, and be on the look out for #2!  
I would like to thank everyone who made it this far with me, and I hope you are all having a good day! I have a little more time on my hands now that Concert Band auditions are over (Thank god!) You guys are **AMAZING **people, and don't you forget it!

Go in peace, and go in love. It is not the end, but another beginning.

**-PerfectMoments**


	25. NEW STORY IS UP!

THE NEW STORY IS OUT!

Go and check it out now! It is called 'Baby Steps'! I'm so excited to see what you guys think!

**-PerfectMoments**


End file.
